Sleeping Dreams
by Draggy2
Summary: A story about Ryou&Bakura. Bakura is still the mean hurting yami but when an old evil was reawakened, Bakura finds that his dreams have turned into nightmares... and is it all somehow connected to his pitiful Hikari? Complete
1. Sleepless Dreams

This is a fanfiction.The characters are borrowed.

Sleeping Dreams

Sleeping Dreams

My body was bruised, cut and bleeding. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I've grown somewhat used to them… the beatings that is. But I don't think I'll ever fully get used to them, or fully understand why. I believe that my Yami just needs to blow off some steam- and what better a punching bag then me? But for whatever reason I just can't bring myself to hate him. The truth is- if he wasn't around, Gods I don't know what I'd do. Silly really. It seems that the one person who hates me the most I decide to grow totally dependent on.

Today was particularly bad. I was thrown into a wall- hard. Punched and kicked so much that I lost consciousness more than once and then just left there all but forgotten. It had taken me awhile to stand up. My left leg was kicked a lot and once I tried to put pressure on it I fell… right on my almost blackened arm. Ouch, that hurt. Tears filled my eyes for the fifth time this day, I wasn't afraid to let them fall for the pain's too much. Still I can't help but hold no grudge to my yami. I _know_ he's been through a lot. He's been trapped in my Millennium Ring for five thousand years. Always covered in that darkness, I just can't imagine. I know I'd never survive that. I would be too weak. Although I could see why he liked to pick on me, I was after all his hikari. But I don't think he likes that arrangement. _Fine_.

My yami has full rein of my home. I don't mind though, after all he is the darker half of my soul. We're one and the same; okay not at all the same. We're totally different. I dragged myself to my room. Not wanting anything else in the world right now other than to lay down in my bed and sleep. I'd fix my wounds tomorrow, today I'll rest. Just rest. It's true that I resent the beatings. After all I don't really know why he does that to me. But I long for the explanation I know one day he'd give. But not today. Never was it today.

I stammered into my room. And there in my bed Bakura laid asleep. He's done it before, of course. Robbed me of my bed. It just meant I'd have to find somewhere else to sleep. But my leg hurt SO much. I rested against my doorframe staring at Bakura. It could be so easy to hate him. If only I could, but looking at his slumber I knew I couldn't. He tossed and turned in his sleep. Nightmares about God knows what. I always wonder what could give HIM nightmares. Something truly horrible is all that I could come up with.

I yawned. I was so very tired and no strength to find a different room to sleep in. The effort would be too much on my tattered body. I sighed. This was gonna hurt in the morning but I was almost asleep in the doorframe. Being near my yami had always given me a sort of comfort. Until he beat the shit out of me. But at least he was giving me attention. It seemed that the only time anyone ever paid attention to me was to beat me up! I took a step forward and stumbled- almost into Bakura. That would have been the worst thing ever to do. But I caught myself. I slowly… and quietly lowed myself to the ground. I don't think Bakura would have heard me anyways, at least not by the sound of his dreams.

I longed to reach over to him. To cradle him. Make his pain and frustration go away. To show him he had a heart. I never did though. I was too afraid to show him any affection. Let alone any affection that could be misplaced for pity. I was now on the floor of my room. It wasn't cold- I had a rug. Looking up I saw my yami's nightmare fading. He seemed to rest peacefully now. It amazed me really. How innocent he looked right now. Not that normal glare he often gave me or those smirks of triumph he gave me before leaving me to my pain. No. I think his true nature was before me sleeping. _Just a little more time_, I told myself as I dared to drift off to sleep near my yami. Somehow it felt so… right. Him and me.

Bakura's POV

Something old and long forgotten had been plaguing my dreams lately. I haven't had a good night sleep in over two weeks. TWO WEEKS! I cursed the Ring that had imprisoned me for five thousand years only to be released by my hikari. My hikari… what a joke! He was nothing more than a child really. He acted like it. Such stupid innocence! Whenever I see him I want to hurt him. Nothing personal. But did he have to act all… happy. The word rolled off my mind. Disgusting. Happy? -What a fake emotion. Now, however, whenever I see him I see fear in his bright eyes. Those chocolate eyes dim whenever I beat him. It brings me a small sense of satisfaction.

He walks around taunting me and my miserable existence day after day, usually humming a soft tune in his head. He doesn't know it but I hear it. I hate him for it. But he pays. It makes my life just a little more bearable if he's in pain too.

Ryou doesn't know I'm home. Or maybe he does. But he's humming one of those nasty cheerful tunes. And I'm already in a bad mood from my stupid, plaguing dreams. He doesn't notice as I walk right up to him until I grab his neck and push his head into the wall. I just need to blow some steam and Ryou's just the well-located person to do it on. He cringes and falls to the floor. I kick him in my rage. It doesn't matter because he's used to it. He's useless because he always just takes it. Just lets me beat the living daylights out of him. It infuriates me so much! And then the next day- as if oblivious to what I had just done he would act like it was nothing. Like all the pain I had inflicted- I _know_ I inflected, was simply a thing from the past! This naturally makes me want to hit him more.

After I let loose some stream I went to the kitchen and had a snack. Feeling tired from the effort of beating up Ryou I decide to try that sleep thing again. Actually I dread sleep but my earthly body feels worn. I don't know why I chose Ryou's room. Maybe 'cos I can. Maybe just because I knew it would irritate my lighter half. But for whatever reason I chose fell asleep in his bed.

_There you are Bakura. I knew you'd fall asleep sooner or later. Of course I always prefer the sooner. _That voice. So… familiar- so natural I couldn't place it. _So how are you and your Hikari doing? Playing nicely I hope._ I turned in Ryou's bed. _He's so innocent. So trusting. So alone. Remember how you met him? How glad he was to know that you came out of the Ring for him. So he wouldn't be alone anymore. But wait! He only freed you. You didn't come out for him; you didn't want him at all. Actually, wasn't he just the first thing you saw. And you were so **mad**. Mad at being trapped in the Ring for so long. But the hikari paid the price for your torture, didn't he? Oh wait. He still is! _I turned again _You hate your weaker half. I know. I can read your thoughts. Your e-v-e-r-y thought! But why? Oh yes because of who you are and who he is and his weaknesses. His cowardice. Funny. I thought you were the coward. _Turn. _Do you remember me yet Bakura. You should. But you don't. I know you don't. Little reminders every night until you clue in. _The voice taunted. _You know what you need… _Suddenly the golden ring started to burn on my chest- again. I can feel the cold gold of the Ring even through my clothes; I know every inch of it. I can feel it more now, feel it pushing- pressing against my flesh. It burns like ice. I try to yank it off, try to pull it away but it's as if it's glued- melted into my chest. I feel it entering flesh! Trapped. I'm trapped with the ring inside me. I start to scream, can't help it, it hurts, it burns, it stabs… it hurts. I scratch frantically at my chest. Gotta get it out, gotta get it out, gotta be free. It's cold, so cold. The pain's terrible. I can feel myself loosing my grip on…

Suddenly the pain stopped. The voice stopped. My dream grew peaceful. I lost all feeling of pain and resentment. I slept peacefully. The most serene I'd slept since being trapped within the Ring. It was… nice.

Finally I opened my eyes. Yawning silently in bed I took a look around me, ah yes, I remember now I was in Ryou's room. Being in such a good mood I decid to just lay back and relax. That's when I hear it. A sound. The same sound being repeated over again. I sat up straight trying to figure out what it was. Damn it, I'm still twitchy!

Looking around the room from the hikari's bed I still couldn't figure out the sound. I put my foot down on the rug to investigate but it wasn't a rug my foot touched. It was _hair?_ Quickly I looked down. Apparently Ryou had decided to camp beside my bed. Suddenly I was struck with the idea of putting my foot on Ryou's face. But decided against it. That really would ruin the serene mood I woke with.

Ryou's windows were open. No curtain to block out the light. And I _had_ slept so well… besides I didn't want to ruin the peace that had settled over me. So I just laid back down. Oh I would punish my light. But not just yet. Except for whatever reason, I found myself looking at Ryou. I didn't mean to… but I was. Somehow my nightmares were connected to him. How c_ould_ he- this little weakling, be apart of **my** nightmares? It seemed so preposterous.

The first thing I see when I look at him is his utter innocence. Sleeping so soundlessly- calmly. That innocence and understanding that usually drives me up the wall. Then the light shifted and it became very clear to me just how much pain I had inflicted on my Hikari. –Not that I cared, I just never noticed before. Ryou had always tidied himself up. Cleaned all the wounds and acted like nothing happened. For the first time ever I seriously wondered if maybe I shouldn't take my frustration out on my light. But then… what other use did I have for a hikari?

Ryou wore the same cloths as yesterday- which, I admit, surprised me. _Did I hurt him that much_? And his arm was the shade of grey. _No_. I told myself. But there was Ryou. On the ground- sleeping. Covered in bruises and dried blood that I'd inflicted. _Have I always hurt you so much…?_ I felt a bit of guilt for my actions. But it was only a bit.

While I was lost in thought I didn't notice Ryou stirred. My light opened his eyes to see me staring at his body. The look of terror that washed over his face disturbed me. The fact that it disturbed me- disturbed me. I was very disturbed.

Ryou looked like I was gonna kill him. I wouldn't argue with that statement, if I wasn't in such a good mood Ryou would've been in excruciating pain. He tried to stand but had forgotten the pain from my last beating and fell with a thud to the floor. This seemed to cause more pain as he grabbed at the bruised arm that he had landed on. He quickly turned to me; his eyes were full of tears, "Sorry Bakura. I'm really, really sorry." He stuttered. Putting his weight on his other leg he quickly (and dumbly) hopped out of his room. It was a truly pathetic thing to see.

And I couldn't help but wonder why he chose to sleep near me in the first place.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	2. Thought of Revenge

Sleeping Dreams

Thought Of Revenge

I was sleeping peacefully; though I think that was due to the fact that my yami was asleep too… so he couldn't beat me up. I didn't feel like waking. My body was sooo sore from last night's beatings. My chest hurt from breathing too. But I felt like someone- or thing was watching me. That's when it hit me. I fell asleep next to my yami, Bakura! Quickly I opened my eyes to see him openly staring at me. His cold eyes running over my body… I secretly cursed myself for being so stupid!

I could only think of what he was going to do to me now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my door. Maybe if I could just… I'd never make it. But then, why was Bakura still sitting on my bed- staring at me? Why wasn't he making me pay for daring to be anywhere near him? This surprised me greatly. Maybe Bakura was just lost in thought, or maybe he… no. He was staring right at me. I couldn't take it. I ran! I jumped to my feet in an effort to bolt- and paid dearly for it. I had put a lot of pressure on my one really sore leg, and fell flat to the floor. Naturally I had to land on my bruised covered arm. I muttered an apology to Bakura and ran… well, hopped out of my room. I could only imagine Bakura laughing at me from my room. Only he could be that cold-blooded.

First, I hopped to the bathroom. Grabbing supplies I would need I attempted to sit down on the toilet. It took me a couple of minutes. I took my shirt off. My arms hurt so much. If only I had more time to let them heal before being re-bruised and cut. Ugh. Another couple of minutes and it was off. Now for the hard part. The pants. Another ten minutes went by- me in excruciating pain, before I managed to be free of them. Some of my wounds had dried to the fabric and it was truly throbbing to rip them open. In other words- it hurt like hell. I rested before I attempted to fix them up. The effort really was becoming too much for me. Didn't Bakura know what he was doing to me? I shuddered. My fear was that he knew exactly what he was doing- and didn't care.

I used various ointments in my bathroom to help. I was getting so good at this that I bet I could already be a medic. I knew exactly what to use for these cuts and what not to use for those sores. Although it all came with plenty of experience…

I was about to bandage up my cuts when Bakura suddenly opened the door. I think he was shocked for a brief moment, though I couldn't be sure. He couldn't have been surprised to find me here. He does seem to know where I am, always. But then again I was half naked. I never pictured him to be the easily embarrassed type. I mean, I did have my boxers on but… no it must be something else. He glared at me before slamming the door. A few ointments fell from the force. This was going to be hell to pick up. …yeah.

I let out some air. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath. Sighing as I heard footsteps walking away and a muted 'weak' fade out of sound. I sighed again. For sure I thought Bakura was going to punish me for what I did this morning. I thanked Ra that he didn't. One more beating right now and I don't think I'd be getting back up…

I quickly (well as quick as I could muster), bound my wounds so they wouldn't bleed. My sores hurt worse now. The salve stung at my skin, on top of that just moving hurt. I'm really starting to doubt if Bakura would ever tell me anything.

Knowing that Bakura was in the kitchen I hopped (with support from the wall) to my room. There I picked out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. Just the thought of putting these on hurt. So much pain for just one morning. I looked down at a box in my closet wistfully. All my 'summer' cloths were in that box. Ah short sleeves and shorts… But then I remembered the task at hand. I dried my eyes- they had started watering since I first left my room. And since the unguent was put on my sores I couldn't get my eyes to stop. I had to wipe them away every couple of minutes.

Dreading leaving my room I just went and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes for only a minute- but a minute was more than enough.

Hello little hikariii, I don't believe we've met. You see hikariii I have a problem. Your yami has taken something from me… something I want back. You'll help me get it back won't you? I know you hate your yami- after all he's done to you; you must hate him very much, don't you? Help me! Get your revenge! GET IT! GET REVENGE!

"No!" I woke totally distressed. I didn't hate my yami, just really resent what he does to me. I could never hate him… never. But if he keeps this up I'll surely die. And I'm not just talking about the physical beatings. Revenge? How could I get revenge on Bakura? I could never give someone else pain. Especially my yami, he's gone through so much pain already… Why else would I not fight back? No. I didn't want revenge, but how did that thought enter my mind in the first place?

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

It was Bakura. Something was wrong! Not knowing to jump up and run towards him or jump up and hide I simply stayed where I was.

Bakura's POV

My mind was in a daze. I woke to find Ryou asleep on the floor. … And did nothing about it. In fact he got away Scot-free! AND I was starting to doubt myself about hurting him. I refuse to let such foolish thoughts cloud my mind! I will put an end to it all. I stormed out of Ryou's room and headed straight to the bathroom- I could feel him there.

With thoughts of a soon to be sorry hikari I burst through the door- and froze. Ryou was sitting in nothing but his boxers, his bodily wounds clearly visible. Ra, did I do that? He looked like a tortured prisoner from the dungeons of Ancient Egypt. His body… reminded me of… my thoughts shattered as he looked up at me. Quickly masking my shock I slammed the door and left. I couldn't believe how I was acting. "Weak." I told myself.

Not knowing why, I headed for the kitchen. Grabbing something to drink I hastily gulped something down and pondered over recent events. First a haunting dream won't let me sleep and now I doubt myself! I was getting upset, I knew I was- but something fishy was going on. AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT! I threw the glass at the wall in my rage. My next thought was to find Ryou, but even as I started to walk towards him I hesitated. Cursing myself I charged towards Ryou's room. I found him sleeping. SLEEPING! I was about to throw him off his bed but as soon as I touched him I heard that voice. '…you hate your yami…' I let go of him and stumbled out of the room. That voice AGAIN! Who could it be. WHO!

Not knowing what to do with all my rage I simply stood in the hallway and let my frustration out with a single yell. After which I hurled my fist into the wall. As I pulled it out I noticed Ryou watching me from his doorway. Quickly I stepped in front of him. The look of concern on his face vanished and fear settled over is soft features. That at least gave me a bit of satisfaction. Picking him up by his shirts neck I pinned him to the wall. "Tell me who you were communicating with!" I demanded it but he just looked at me.

"I- I don't know wha-", Ryou started to speak.

Pushing him harder to the wall I asked again. "DON'T lie to me, boy! I heard it!"

He struggled in my grasp. "Honest Bakura, I-".

I tossed him to the floor. He fell with an 'umph'. Suddenly I remembered Ryou's beat up body. He had looked so normal in the door, so uninjured. His clothes hid his battered body so very well. And he hid his injuries… I never noticed any of this before. "Damn you Ryou!" I said in my normal cold-hearted voice before walking right out of our house, leaving him to the floor.

Why was this happening to me? Ah, but of course I already knew the answer to that. My life has always been this way. But why?

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	3. In the Closet

Sleeping Dreams

In The Closet

I heard him yell. That shout tore at my heart. Bakura was in so much pain. And through our link I knew he was confused too. I just don't know what about. I don't know why but I just **had** to see what was wrong. Suddenly I heard a cracking sound. Peering from my door I watched as Bakura tore his fist from the wall. Looking at the hole that was left behind I was just glad it wasn't me. Bakura turned to stare at me. His eyes were so… cold. He grabbed at my shirt collar. "Tell me who you were communicating with!" he demanded it from me. I tried to tell him that I wasn't communicating with anyone but that just made him push me harder towards the wall. All the sores on my back seemed to scream in agonizing pain. The pressure made my eyes water. I tried to tell him I had no idea what he was talking about. But he wouldn't listen. Instead he just tossed me aside. Just threw me down like a piece of trash. I was nothing to him.

That hurt the most.

Leaving me to my pain, he left. I don't know whether I was relieved or worried. I guess both. After all this was, if anything, nothing compared to some of my earlier conflicts with him. But that's what got me worried. Shaking my head I pushed myself off the hallway floor. "Bakura?"

Forcing myself to stop worrying about him I tried to concentrate on homework. Pulling a Textbook from my bag I started a seven-page essay on the importance of Shakespeare and the influence his plays had on the English language. Sighing I picked up a pen and started writing. After I finished five pages I was getting pretty bored with Shakespeare. I mean how hard could it be to spell your name the same every time you wrote it? At least I know that my teacher couldn't say I spelled his name wrong. Somewhere along the lines he spelled it everyway possible! Sighing I got up to stretch my cramped legs and get something to snack on. It was getting late.

Pulling out some cookies I decided to take the whole bag with me to the living room. I sat, intending to think of homework but my mind kept drifting back to my yami. He thought I knew something? I don't know who he was talking about but he seemed to think I did. After pondering that for a while I concluded that I had no idea what he was going on about and it would probably be best if I left it that way. Staring at the clock I realized the time. Ra, was it already so late? …And Bakura hadn't come home yet. I don't know why- I guess it's 'cos we're bonded together that I care for him so.

I made and ate dinner. Brushed my teeth. I even had a bath. Finding no more excuses for being up when he finally gets home I decided to change into my pyjamas. Well I kinda had to. I dreaded redressing myself in my day cloths. So, towel over my- uh… towel on I walked to my room and changed into my sleepwear. Crawling into my bed I fell asleep worrying over Bakura.

_Hikariii. Hikarii. There you are hikarii. I've been trying to contact you all day. Shame really. I need your help hikarii. And your gonna help me! Listen carefully hikarii. Do exactly as I say. I want you to stand up. Come on Hikarii. STAND! Good, good. Now take a few steps forward. _ What am I doing? I didn't want to stand up. Am I standing up? My feet were moving- weren't they? I struggled but suddenly my head started to throb. I stopped resisting and the pain subsided. Wanting to stop but couldn't I simply took note of what I was doing. _That's a good hikarii. Don't resist me. Good. Turn left. Good. Walk to the end of the hallway. Now open the closet door. That's right! See that package on the middle shelf- grab it! Open the package hikarii. _ I tried to resist but couldn't. _Don't defy me! Open it! _My hands started to rip the box open. _ Yes. Yes! That's it Hikarii. Touch it. Just touch it! _I protested. Using all my strength to try and control my one arm. But I felt myself weakening. Suddenly the effort was too much to bear. I couldn't handle- I couldn't resist! My hand went shooting out-

"Hikari! What are you doing!" It was Bakura. He was back! That was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

My eyes hurt and my arm seemed to scream in protest as I raised it to my face. "Wha- what happened." I hadn't noticed I spoke aloud until I heard my voice. It startled me. Suddenly I remembered what happened last night. I was starting to get freaked out until I noticed I was in my room. I reasoned with myself that it was all a dream- how else could I have ended up back in my room? I had no recollection of walking back here. Sighing in relief I got up. Bakura's dreams must be wearing off on me, I thought.

It was a school day today so I made myself breakfast- quietly. I didn't want to wake Bakura. Bakura! Had he came home yet? I ran to his room. Seeing that he was sleeping I let out a sigh of relief. But as usual he was having a nightmare. For some reason I had a strong urge to go to him and comfort him. Shaking my head I took a step backwards, and hesitated. After that dream I felt so… I don't know. I took a step forward… then another. Not daring to touch him, least he wakes, I simply sat down beside him. I let my thoughts drift. Drift to a time that he'd finally accept me… for who I was.

Suddenly I opened my eyes. I looked at my watch and after realizing how long I daydreamed I hurried to the living room. Stuffing all my papers into my school bag I went over to the closet and pulled out my jacket, in my haste I forgot to close the closet door again. After opening the front door to leave I remembered I wasn't dressed. Cursing myself, since I was going to be late, I went into my room. Throwing my uniform on I hurled my body into my jacket, picked up my school bag and left. Not being able to run I forced myself to walk as fast as I could to make it to school on time.

I hadn't noticed the ripped box that had fallen from my opened closet door…

Bakura's POV

I spent the day at the park trying to figure out what was wrong with me! Nothing came to mind. It must be this stupid-present-day world that's screwed up, 'cos it sure as hell isn't me!

I was starting to miss Ryou too. Not for any of the reasons you'd think of, it's just that taking my anger out on this tree was very painful. Ah- to hit soft flesh…

But as my mind turned to Ryou I suddenly felt a waver between the connection we shared. Something wasn't right. I felt it keenly. Something wasn't right. I jumped from the tree I was sitting in and started to walk home. "What are you up to now, Ryou." Suddenly our connection stopped for one brief second and I felt as if my world was turning. I raced home.

It was now extremely dark out. As dark as the sky could muster with all these annoying lights on all the time. I usually took pleasure by hurling rocks at them. But now I just used them to help me get back sooner. It didn't take me long. I was a fast runner after all. I opened the front door and stared wide-eyed. Ryou was sleepwalking? In all the time I'd been with him I never knew him to do that! Every now and then he'd stop- as if trying to wake up but then he continued. I watched as he opened the closet door. What could he possibly want in there, and why would this affect our bond? I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him- just that something _was_ wrong.

Then suddenly I felt it. That something that wasn't right, I could _feel_ it. Ryou was holding a package in his hand and a dark aura- something I've never felt from my light before, seemed to engulf him. "Ryou! What are you doing!" I shouted at him in my most commanding voice. He went rigid then dropped to the floor. Within nana-seconds I walked across the hallway and approached him. Putting my hand over his body I tried to figure out what was wrong. Only a fading darkness seemed to linger. This worried me. I picked the unconscious Ryou off the ground and headed for his room. Placing him softly- which surprised me (believe me), on the bed.

I shuddered. What could have happened to Ryou to give him a dark aura? Yes. I'll admit this disturbed me. My lighter half was suppose to be just that- light. Not dark. Had I done this? Did I disrupt the other being of myself so much that he was starting to become something else altogether. I shuddered again. He was supposed to become stronger not… eviler.

I stayed with Ryou for a couple of minutes- to ensure he was alright before retiring to my room. Now I know something's happening around here. Nothing feels right.

My dreams still plagued by subconscious.

_Oh Bakurrraaa. You wouldn't believe the day I've had. Hehe. I warned you about your Hikarii didn't I? Yes. You never realized how lucky you were to have one. I don't have one you know. I wonder what would happen to you if yours… became unusable. Hehe. Come to think of it, he is useful isn't he? Remember me yet. No, somehow I didn't think so. Maybe this would help… remember a bet. Remember a betrayal and remember me! _ Suddenly the Ring glowed red and started to heat up, to burn, to sear- then it fell limply across Bakura's chest. _You know Bakura, I'm gonna haunt your dreams till I kill you. And I **will** kill you. I want REVENGE! But not yet. No, first I'm gonna make you suffer! Hehehe-haha-…_

The dream ended. Bakura was left with just an empty dream. After a while Bakura sleepily opened one eye and saw Ryou sitting next to him. He fell back into his slumber before his mind could process this information…

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	4. Not Your Hikari Anymore

Sleeping Dreams

Not Your Hikari Anymore

School finally ended. Normally I love school; it gives me a reasonable excuse for not wanting to stay home with Bakura. But lately he's been worrying me. School seemed to drag on, for two reasons. First, I was worried about Bakura, and second I kept on getting this really eerie feeling inside. I only hope he keeps the 'not-beat-up-Ryou' attitude. Sighing I walked home.

Yugi had been worried about me. I guess it's because my mind had kept wandering today… And when he tapped me on the shoulder to wake me from my thoughts I gave a little yelp. He hadn't touched me hard, but it still hurt. I have yet to tell Yugi about my beatings but I keep putting it off. I don't really want to- but then again sometimes I long to talk to someone about it. Wanna know the reasons. Well I'll tell you anyway. First, Bakura doesn't like Yugi's yami- and if I went to them I'd probably end up doubled over in pain by the afternoon. And second- and foremost, I hope that Bakura will change. I don't want my friends to resent him after he changes. I couldn't resist sighing, it might take awhile to happen. But I still believe it would.

After a couple minutes of walking I reached my house. Opening my door silently I walked in. Huh, no Bakura? I went into my room and dropped my school bag. Taking off my jacket I went to the closet. It was still open. Sighing I put my jacket in and closed the door, I should have done that this morning. Only the door didn't close. Something was in the way. I looked down to see that little brown box. Taking a few steps back I started to breathe hard.

Last night… last night really happened! I took a few more steps back, not wanting to believe it. My eyes never left the package as I tried to place where it came from. Then, suddenly I had it. That particular parcel was delivered about two and a half weeks ago! It was one of the numerous things my dad sent back to the house from his trips to Egypt. Finally an understanding came over me.

I wanted to call to Bakura, but decided against it. There was no guarantee that he'd accept me disturbing him without a good reason. Heck, even if I had a good reason… Besides having a suspicion that one of my dads' parcels was evil and trying to possess me is NOT a valid reason for disturbing him… if he was even home. Moreover it wasn't really believable.

But now I just _had _to know. Curiosity taking place of my fear I took those few steps forward. Bending down I picked up the parcel. So far, so good. I had already ripped the package wide open so I just stared at it's content. I was being careful not to actually touch it. Inside was an item not unlike my own Ring. Though it was definitely _not_ a millennium item. The item in question was gold- like my Ring. But the shape… it looked like a demented backward Two stuck on a semi-long stick.

(Uh, anyone got a magnifying glass 'cos that's what the mysterious item looks like. I just can't seem to enlarge it. I'll see what I can do about it though.)

أ

Looking at it I suddenly had an urge to reach down and touch it. 'No,' I told myself. But the urge got stronger, and even stronger still. _Touch the item, hikarii. TOUCH the item! Hikarii… _

That voice. It's the same voice from my dream last night. I pulled my arm away. 'No.' _Touch the item, hikarii. TOUCH THE ITEM! Hikarii… _"NO!"

_TOUCH IT! TOUCH THE HAMZA!_

That feeling again. The feeling that an alien force had entered by body. No- just controlling my body. It wasn't in me. I could still resist. But I was losing. Why did I have to look in the box? Why. I shouldn't have been tempted.

I needed help, so I did the only thing I could. "BAKURA!" No answer. "BAKURA, BAKURA HELP ME!" I was starting to panic. "HELP!" But it was too late. My hand had already wrapped around the Hamza.

Slowly, from my hand the spirits control wrapped around me. Bit by bit it engulfed me. And the first thing I heard was an evil laugh. I shuddered inwardly. I felt as it pushed my spirit back. It shoved me away to the farthest recesses of my mind. Control was no longer mine. I felt so alone. And the worst part of this experience was that I could feel the loathing that this spirit had for my yami. Bakura… Oh- that did not feel right. I'm… not sure if I can still reach him. My gut twisted.

Bakura's POV

Ryou had long since left for school. And I couldn't help but worry about him. I didn't want to worry about such a pitiful hikari, but I was. It was that faint sense of evil I felt coming from him, that, and the fact that for one brief moment our connection was broken. The only word to describe how I felt at that time was 'alone.' So alone. I guess I was taking hikari for granted, but if all he's good for is to complete my soul then just keeping him alive should be good enough. He should be honoured that I found another use for him.

…But. Why do I suddenly feel guilty for how I treated him? Pushing that thought away I concentrated on other matters. Like pizza. I picked up the phone and dialled the local pizza place. Ordering one medium pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese. Once delivered I took great pleasure in having some fun with the delivery boy. Having the power to make cards come alive has some advantages after all. Besides- the Man-Eating bug allows me to have free pizza whenever I want. Smiling I sat down on the couch to eat.

My thoughts drifted back to my recent-night nightmares. I still had no idea who was giving me the dreams. And I think whoever it is, is after my hikari. Or, is working with my hikari against me. That thought made my mad. Really mad. Sure Ryou was basically useless, but if he was working against me… well let's just say that what I've done to him so far will pale in comparison to what I'd do. I smiled, but it quickly vanished.

Shaking my head I somehow _knew_ Ryou wouldn't turn against me. Sighing I pondered about his actions as of late. He could be in trouble. He did try to be near me that one night- even after what I did to him. The thought that someone- other then me that is, was hurting Ryou infuriated me. I seethed. I only hope I could somehow hurt whoever it was.

Eventually I heard Ryou enter the house. I searched his soul. Nothing seemed to be wrong so far. Not knowing how to figure out what was wrong with the boy, without punching it out of him, I simply waited for him to enter the living room. I would try to figure this out… peacefully. After all, I didn't hate Ryou. He just got on my nerves. And if I wanted an honest answer, well… beating him wouldn't be wrong. But I just didn't feel like hurting him. Odd. Well, whatever then.

Ryou had gone into his room and was on the way to the closet. So predictable. But for some reason he stopped. Why on earth would he stop? Didn't he know I was waiting for him! Ryou was already on my nerves. All thoughts of peace sub-sided from my mind. Controlling my anger I waited for him to finish with whatever was _so_ important.

Then I felt it. That flicker between us again. Like our souls were a burning candle, and all you needed to do was blow out the flame to separate us. Curious, but worried, I stood up.

"BAKURA!"

It was Ryou! Was he in danger?

"BAKURA, BAKURA HELP ME!"

I raced across the living room.

"HELP!"

Passed the Kitchen and into the hallway.

I stared shocked at what I saw. Ryou was crouched on the ground. An empty box lay on the floor next to him. I tried to reach him mentally. /Ryou/ But got no answer. /Ryou, what's wrong/ No answer.

Ryou (with his back turned) started to laugh. It was not a pleasant laugh. Of course I had never heard him laugh before, but that definitely wasn't it. He stood slowly. Back still turned to me. /Ryou/ I couldn't feel him. I COULDN'T FEEL HIM! My heart, it felt… so empty. Where was my hikari? The dark energy now radiated from Ryou's body.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

The figure was still laughing. I shuddered. I HATE that laugh. He turned to face me. My heart skipped a beat. It was still Ryou but, but it just didn't look like him. His eyes glowed red and his normally soft features were hard and… un-caring. In fact it looked like an eviler version of me! He smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, Bakura. Don't you remember me. I warned you to be wary of your hikarii."

"Ryou…"

"He can't hear you, fool! He's lost to you now. He's mine!"

This was hard for me to contemplate. This couldn't be! Ryou was **my** hikari. Nobody else's! I never thought anybody would want _him_. He's mine! My world was turning upside down. Too lost to notice the fist heading at my face I fell with a thud to the ground. The spirit just hovered over me. Taunting.

"Ryou is relishing in this you know. I can feel his excitement raising."

"No." I muttered. Getting up I aimed a punch at Ryou's stomach. He doubled over. "Get out of there, spirit! It's obvious your quarrel's with me!" I kicked his leg while he was down."

The spirit just smiled. "Go ahead. Beat me all you want. It's not _my_ body." The spirit just laid there. "Hurt me- hurt him. He can feel it you know. Every ounce of pain that you inflict on this body."

Heh. "Spirit. That body is bruised to the extent that Ryou could barely move-" as I was saying that the pain I had caused Ryou suddenly (finally) sunk in. "So why would I care." Though, terrors and horrors, I think- I think I did care. I no longer wanted to hurt Ryou… but I had to free him somehow… "Sorry Ryou. For what I'm about to do."

The spirit looked up with amusement in his voice. "Don't be. He's not routing for you. He hates you. H-E H-A-T-E-S Y-O-U!"

NO! Ryou couldn't- wouldn't. He was suppose too... DAMN IT! This was too much. He was my hikari. I got him, he was given to me, and he was mine, he wouldn't betry me, that's just not how Ryou is, he… he… For the first time in my life I didn't want to fight. Why should I? Ryou doesn't want me… why would he? My soul felt like it was ripped in half. This was too much. How could I deal with this!

I turned and ran from the house.

_Coward._

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	5. Soul Leech

Sleeping Dreams

Soul Leech

That laugh. It was so- familiar. Something I had heard before. And I immediately hated it. Something had come out of that box. Something from my time. Something like me. And that worried me.

The spirit took over my hikari, and that was something I couldn't tolerate. That was unforgivable. It haunted my dreams and actually took something from me, no, this spirit **is** going to pay. I smiled as I thought of all the things I was going to do to it. But first things first. I have to go back and reclaim what is mine. Regardless if my sorry excuse for a hikari wants me to or not. I never gave him options before, so really, why start now?

I'll admit it did blow me away when I first learned of Ryou's betrayal. It was a natural reaction if I say so myself. One couldn't expect to not be dazed, but now I have recovered and now I want what is mine. …still. I'll admit that even through everything I did to Ryou- I never thought he'd turn against me. Just shows how weak I've been acting lately. And I plan to stop acting weak.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Ryou's POV ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I don't know what happened after I touched that Hamza. I remember struggling. Trying to break free- to break the hold this spirit had on me, and I remember failing. Now I found myself to be in a dark- very dark room. I was scared. I couldn't see my body at all. It was just so dark. And I was so cold. It was freezing in- wherever I was. And I don't want to be here anymore. All I know is, I was at home and something took control of me, it had me before I touched that weird item, but after I touched it, it seemed I no longer had control of me.

Bakura? I asked timidly. Again, the call didn't seem right. Again I wondered if he could hear me at all. Bakura, are you there. Can you hear me… No answer. Can anyone hear me? Where am I? What's happened? I was starting to panic. …anyone. nothing.

Pulling my legs up to my chest I sat there in silence. It was an attempt at comfort and warmth. It didn't help. Slowly tears started to form in my eyes. And soon I couldn't stop them from coming. This was not right. This didn't feel right. And I was trapped. My soul- if that is what that was, was hurting, and aching. I felt so alone. Like I was split in two. Bakura, someone I had with me for so long- it was impossible to not feel the hole where he used to be.

Concentrating on that hole- on Bakura, I found that I could still feel him. That he was still partially part of me. Hope swelled in my heart. If I could reach him, surely he would come save me. Of course he would.

I focused all my energy at Bakura, at getting through to him. And for a brief- excruciatingly brief second I saw him! Suddenly I doubled over in pain. My stomach hurt. It hurt! Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I reached an arm out, hoping to touch my leg in this darkness. After grabbing it I started to rub it frantically, trying to stop the pain.

_Let that be a lesson to you hikarii. Attempt that again and you won't get off so easily!_

My tears fell in my despair. I had no doubts that it was Bakura who had hit me. The picture of Bakura I saw was about to punch me. I had no time to find a way to block the attack. _Why?_ Bakura's eyes were so dark and so cold. How could I have ever fooled myself into believing he would want to save me? His pitiful little hikari.

I lied down and gave up hope of ever being saved. Nobody wanted me. Except this spirit, but this spirit doesn't share my soul. And he felt totally alien to me. Like two peas in a pod, only, one of them was a grape. I cried till I fell asleep. So cold… I was so cold.

Bakura's POV

The spirit would undoubtedly be at Ryou's house. Fool. He knows I'll be back. I wouldn't be surprised if he set a trap for me. Does he think me that stupid! Walking over to the side door I walked into my home. "Spirit!" I commanded. "Spirit, I want a re-match. Show yourself, you coward!"

"Coward?"

The spirit said behind me. I turned to see that same hate-filled Ryou. It made me sick.

"Funny, I thought you were the coward. You ran from me." He smiled. "How ironic. Did I surprise you? Did you finally figure it out? Do you know who I am?" He laughed.

I hate that laugh. Wait! "Your not- you couldn't possibly be…" my mind randomly shuffled through images and names of the past until it landed on but one- "Alef?"

The dark Ryou smiled, he curled one lip up in a look of amusement, almost like a small victory. "Finally, Bakura. You had me worried there. How could I punish you when you didn't know who I was? What kind of justice would that be!"

"You punish me! YOU punish ME! Oh, Alef. Did being locked away so long spoil your stupid brain. I think if you check you memory then it is I who should have revenge. Not you!"

"Pity. Well no matter how you look at it, I hold all the straws."

Smiling I replied. "Not the way I look at it, foolish spirit."

"Then you need to open your eyes, Bakura! In the past you might have got the best of me a few times-" I snorted. "BUT, I think you'll find the tables have turned. After all that was in the past!"

My hand shot out and gripped Ryou's/Alef's neck. "Do you take me for a fool! You're the reason I'm here now, and you dare re-appear in my miserable existence for **this**! Tell me why your really here!"

Suddenly I could feel Ryou's presence. He was in pain! Abruptly I dropped Alef. He fell with a thud. 'What was that?' I thought.

"I told you! All pain you do to me is transferred over to your hikarii. That's about the only link of an existence I've decided to give him." Alef smiled. Even though his (current) body was tattered and bruised- he seemed to be able to move like it wasn't. Things were starting to make a tiny bit of sense.

"So… Ryou can feel everything I do to you then…" I smiled. "Okay." I slapped Alef across the face. "That's for betraying me!" Punched him in the stomach, "and for helping this _spirit_ out!" And just for good measure, I kicked him in the leg.

Alef looked up at me in complete shock. Although not a single emotion of pain was showed on him so I guess he was telling the truth. Oh well. I meant what I did! Stupid Ryou.

"So then you don't care about your hikari anymore?" Alef seemed dumbfounded.

I looked at him seriously. "Should I? Gee, let me see… didn't he choose you over me, so I would care… why?" Apparently I put a dent in Alef's plans, now that he's lost his only edge.

He composed his shock quickly. "If you really didn't care then why are you here!"

I smiled. He thinks he's trapped me. What a laugh. "Silly fool! Have you forgotten two weeks! -of sleepless nights. No, keep the pitiful hikari. I'm here for you!"

"Hehe, ha ha ha ha! As you wish Bakura. It'll be my pleasure to dispose of him as I wish."

"What do mean _dispose_, surely you need his body."

Alef shook his head. He watched me closely as he spoke. "No Bakura. Unlike you, who by the way is still connected to your hikari, I need no hikari to live. At least not one of my own. Haven't you wondered why we've simply been talking all this time; I'm stalling for time!"

Confused to his reasoning I asked the only question that seemed logical. "Why?"

He smiled. That smile was really starting to get on my nerves! "I need its life-force!"

I choked. "You- what!"

"Simple really. I'm feasting on him right now. Draining his life away. As soon as I've sucked him dry his body will become mine."

"WHAT? You're draining Ryou! Where are you keeping him!" he didn't answer me. "I said WHERE are you keeping him! Tell me where he is soul sucker, or I swear I'll-"

"Do what, hurt me! You'd only be quickening his demise!" That stupid laugh again. I badly wanted to punch his face in! But I held back my anger. "Besides, I thought you didn't care. He is, after all, just your pitiful hikari!"

"Okay that's it! I've had enough of this idol chitchat! You and me. Right here, right now. Winner takes all!" Before Alef had a chance to reply I ran towards him and dove into the subconscious that once was Ryou's.

We stared at each other. Him in shock that I too (yami and all) could enter Ryou's mind. As for me, I just stood there with my smug face. Today we would finally finish our old score.

As for the prize… Ryou.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	6. The Golden Ring

Sleeping Dreams

The Golden Ring

This place didn't feel right when I was first put here, but now something really seemed wrong. My mind was screaming for me to get out, run. RUN! I don't know what was wrong but the feeling was so strong, so very strong, I had to heed it.

Jumping up from my crouched position I picked a direction and ran. Looking for any way out. The feeling was getting stronger. I wished- I wished someone would save me. Free me from my new found prison, but so far that has not happened.

Then I felt it. Something had entered my black obis. And that something was craving me! I looked back for a second; not expecting to see anything in this dark hole, but _some_thing was coming. I don't think I saw it, rather, felt it. And it was heading straight for me! I ran just a bit faster.

It was like dark sludge, kind of like ink, and it jumped off the ground before it splashed back down, and then jumped again. I knew _it_ was gaining on me. _It_ was faster then me. Especially in my weakened condition. But I kept running. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

And then, just as I saw a flicker of light ahead of me, I fell. I smacked into the ground, hard. My body rolled a bit before I could get the strength to get back up. And I did get up. One hand holding my face, I felt like someone slapped me, it was such an unexpected thing- I had no clue it was coming. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran. _It _had gained more ground from my tumble, and I was losing hope.

The light was no longer a flicker, but a steady white dot. Maybe, maybe I would reach it! Then the wind got knocked out of me. I grabbed at my stomach as I fell. It hurt so much… but I had no time to acknowledge the pain. The black ink was so very close, so close I could feel its thirst for me. Scared I attempted to get back up. I couldn't, wouldn't let this thing get me!

The Black ink shot out at my leg as I was getting up, I tripped and fell again! This was not my day. I kicked and squirmed till my foot was free, and then I jumped up and made it one step more till I fell. Something had hit my leg, and without it I was done for. Terrified I looked up to see the black thing reach out and cover me whole. I was trapped, afraid- terrified… and a goner.

I closed my tear struck eyes as the black thing reached my face. I took one last breath before I was no more.

Bakura's POV

It felt weird inside of Alef's mind- or was it Ryou's? No matter. Alef and I go way back, back to my Egyptian days. For as long as I could remember he and I had been competitors. And it always gave me such pleasure in beating him. What can I say; I had a talent for doing that.

One day we made a bet. If I could get in and out of the new Pharaohs tomb before the sun set, _and_ posses a truly amazing item, then I'd win. He'd admit that I was indeed the best tomb robber, and owe me half his stash. However, if I lost, then I'd have to relent the title to him, and give him half my stash. It was a truly amazing opportunity that I couldn't pass up.

And it would be a challenge. To enter a newly built, for the pharaoh no less, tomb. Get past all the traps and guards and retain a remarkable item from the grave. Ahh, a challenge to look forward too. It wasn't even the item that would be my prize. Half! Half of Alef's stash! If it was anything like my own then it would indeed be bountiful.

Sneaking past the guards was difficult- if you were an amateur! I had some fun getting past the traps, so predictable… And then I found the empty tomb room. I wanted something truly amazing. Something really remarkable to celebrate this victory! I searched the room through and through, and although there were many amazing things to grab, I simply couldn't find what it was I seemed to be searching for. Then, I don't know why, but I opened the empty tomb, and after searching through all the gold items I finally came across what I was looking for.

I lifted a golden ring with Ra's eye in the middle. It had five arrows coming from the bottom and the eye was centred in a pyramid. Feeling a connection I pulled it to my chest. A spark seemed to ignite there. I tied it around my neck and attempted my exit. Overjoyed with the item around I had stashed on my neck I made my way to the exit. But it wasn't to be.

Alef had double-crossed me. On my way to the exit a fleet of guards had blocked off any retreat I could have used. I tried to leave another way, but in the end I was caught. It was the pharaoh who imprisoned me within the once beautiful ring, but it was Alef who made it so. My last pleasure was in letting loose some 'secret' of some hidden treasure to a few guards. Naturally the scum that they were couldn't pass up such an opportunity to become rich. And who's to say it wasn't _my_ treasure. Alef must not have been pleased when they showed up at his door.

But that was nearly 5,000 years ago. And today I shall have my revenge! Snapping my mind back to the present I looked straight at Alef- who seemed to have just come out of a reverie as well. We stared each other down. Until I finally growled. "Soul sucker, Last chance! Give me the boy and I might go easy on you- or not."

Alef seemed amused. "I told you I was stalling for time, why would I make a move. If we wait long enough then I'll win anyway." Hehe, ha ha ha ha.

This seemed to infuriate me more. But how could I win… "Alef, I challenge you- to a duel."

This seemed to intrigue him. "A duel. You against me. Hmmm. Interesting, very interesting. I shall agree to this… duel."

I smiled. "So then, it's agreed. We shall duel for the hikari."

"Not quite, Bakura. If you win, then I shall grant you passage to the room he's in. If you can free him, then he's yours. Now if-"

"Free him, free him from what!" What did he do to you, Ryou?

"You'd see if you won. Now, as for my prize. I think _you_, as my personal servant will suffice. Yes. Your obedience to me would please me. The things I'd make you do. How attached are you to the boy… Now, now Bakura. No need for such glares. Surely anything I could think up would pale in comparison to what you've already done to him. I watched you before I acted you know. You just reminded me of the monster you really are." He smiled at that, the bastard.

"Enough chitchat, Soul Leech, let's duel. Your item to mine!"

Alef held out the Hamza and I my cursed Ring. And then we duelled. A bright light shot out from my Ring. It was strong and determined. I was going to win. Then an odd ball of purple light jumped from Alef's item. It seemed to attack my own light. I forced more of my shattered soul to double the beam. And it worked, but I couldn't keep this up. Half a soul was no match for a whole one, and I felt myself weakening.

I hated to admit it, but if I was going to win I'd need Ryou's help, and somehow I didn't think it was coming. /Ryou/ Blast, no answer, not that I was expecting one, but if I was risking this for him he better answer me//RYOU/ Damn, if there was no answer then I might have already lost. Returning my mind to the task at hand I concentrated all my strength into one final attack that would either win it all, or lose it all.

Suddenly my Ring flared luminosity, brightening the darkened mind room. My blast shot out of the Ring and all but blasted Alef away. I hadn't noticed it throughout the fight but an all-so-familiar feeling engulfed me as my attack faded. Turning to my left I looked up to see Ryou. His arm was extended but his face was beyond weariness. He collapsed to the floor, breathing hard.

"Ryou!" I couldn't believe how glad I was to see him alive. But his condition worried me. I started to run towards him. But the room was growing darker now that the blast had faded. Suddenly, something moved towards Ryou. It seemed to be darkness in itself. I was close to him now, so close. But not prepared for what happened next. Darkness seemed to surround him; I couldn't see his slight figure anymore. It engulfed Ryou, covered him whole then the inky black substance seemed to melt through the floor, till nothing was left. It didn't leave Ryou behind. "Ryou…?"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy 2

A special dedication to Dark Magician Girl, my very first fan whose been with me from the start and stayed with me till the end.

Also, a thank you goes out to my readers. I hope you like the story, originally I had 30 reviews before this chapter came out (which was daily) That had made me extremely happy as this is my first fanfiction.


	7. Never the Traitor

Sleeping Dreams

Never The Traitor

The black ink surrounded me. Covered me whole. I remember thinking that was it for me, that I was already a goner. But it surprisingly wasn't. No. The ink thing had covered me, even suffocated me till I couldn't struggle anymore. I fell limply to the ground, uhh- at least to the best of my knowledge I did. For the longest time I couldn't move my body. In fact I think I had forgotten I even had one. All I could do was _think_. Possibly even hope, but I quickly fell into despair.

At first I thought of silly things, my mind had yet to realize what had happened. But as time passed I understood I couldn't move. My next thought was that Bakura would come and save me. It was a silly thought, one that I laughed at. No matter how much I wish it so, Bakura just isn't about to change. Maybe- maybe he never will. Thoughts of all the times he beat me relentlessly, all the times he seemed to hate me, no, it was foolish to hope my other half would stoop so low as to give me a helping hand.

My mind wandered some more. It went over everything that happened in the last couple days. Me finding comfort by sleeping next to someone who wished to cause me nothing put pain. My dream, the one where this spirit took control of my body and tried to force me to touch the Hamza. The same dream Bakura saved me from. I wonder, did he actually care? But I could think of no other reason why he would have stopped me. Could he have felt the same evil radiating from it?

But then I had acted stupid; I went back to the Hamza. It was my fault, my predicament, and no one around seemed to care. But, then, even through the abyss of the dark room, I could still feel Bakura's presence. Maybe, maybe he could still save me… Stupid, STUPID! I had thought the exact same thought then, and he slapped me across the face. No. No help would come from my darker half.

Lost in thought, I almost didn't hear it. It was so faint, so far away. Yet it felt so close…

/Ryou/

It was! it was Bakura! He WAS looking for me. Not even thinking that there could be a different reason other than to save me I cried back, BAKURA! I listened. No answer. Bakura, HELP! No response. Damn my weakness! But I know I have to reach him. He was here. HE was HERE, I could feel it. He was here for me. My heart seemed to expand at all the happy feelings that seemed to take over my body.

My eyes flashed open. Suddenly I felt how cold my body was. And my face felt wet under my eyes. Bakura was somehow using the Millennium Ring, and through my connection I felt the power he was sending with it. It seemed to give me strength. Strength I hadn't known I still possessed.

/RYOU/

My body snapped back into action and I tore my hands and feet from the black slimes grasp. Before it had time to retaliate I concentrated on being in the room Bakura was. I wasn't shocked when I suddenly fell through the ground. This was, after all, still my subconscious, regardless of what some spirit thought. And I would only share it with one other.

Bakura and the spirit seemed to be locked in some item duel. I has horrified to see my yami losing. His beam of light seemed to be weakening. Feeling my heart go into despair I quickly went over my options. At first I only wanted to call out to him. To let him know I was okay. But thought better of distracting him. Knowing that _thing_ would catch up to me any second now, I did the only thing I could think of.

I concentrated most of my energy into a ball of light, and held it over my head, letting it expand. The semi-large orb seemed to draw the spirits attention, and for one brief moment he spotted me. It gave me great satisfaction seeing his face turn from surprise to fear. I smiled. Then, as if the most natural thing in the world, I hurled my ball of light at Bakura's beam. Once it connected the whole room seemed to flicker white, then Bakura used the power I had given him to shoot at the spirit.

I watched, exhausted, as the spirit dove out of the way. Then I turned to see Bakura. His gaze seemed to pierce at my soul. I stood, looking at him for as long as I could, till, finally exhaustion took me. I fell to the floor, then a second later, I think I felt something cold surround me. My last thoughts were on how different he seemed to me. Maybe- maybe he could cha-

Bakura's POV

The black oozed through the floor, taking Ryou with it. "Ryou…" the word escaped my lips, but he never heard it. I was so close, so very close to retrieving the other half of my shattered soul. I walked up to the spot where Ryou had fallen. Bending to me knees I started to claw frantically at the ground. He was here. …And he had helped me?

Like a slap on my face I suddenly realized Ryou had never turned against me. I had taken the word of my enemy! I was furious with myself, for the way I acted and for how quickly I believed the worst.

Whirling around to see Alef walking towards me, I jumped to my feet and pointed an accusing finger at him. "How **dare** you speak lies of my hikari! How **dare **you lie to me Alef!" My voice sounded very dangerous, and had Alef known just how upset I was at this particular moment, well, he still wouldn't be heading straight for me.

"Now, now Bakura. You should know me after all those years we spent together. We've played tricks on each other before. Why should now be different?" Alef was still walking forward. "Hmm. After that little stunt your hikarii pulled, I'd say, he has less then an hour to live."

"Watch it Alef. You don't want to try my temper right now!" I took the final steps necessary to grab him by his shirt collar. He simply smiled. "Don't hurt me now Bakura, or your hikari-"

I cut him off. "You know Alef. I don't think Ryou would feel an ounce of pain I did to you. You're no longer using his body. I see you for what you really are! And I _do_ remember what kind of person you are. So, if you would be so kind as to tell me where you put him, I'll consider not killing you here on the spot!" I tossed him to the ground.

"Fine, waste time on me. Oh, and by the way. Kill me and Ryou dies too. Do you really want to take that risk!"

I kicked him in the face. I couldn't help but smile at the satisfaction of doing that.

"Ow! That hurt! I don't think I will give you Ryou's location. By the time you find him he wou-"

I growled. "We made a bargain, Soul-Sucker. Now fulfill it! Or I will have nothing better to do then kick your sorry excuse for a spirit's ass!" That shut him up.

Glaring at me Alef spoke. "Fine. Have it your way. But make no mistake Bakura, I'm only doing this because you won the duel." I let him get to his feet. He smiled. "I said I'd bring you to the room, not that you'd be able to save him."

That did it! I dove at Alef, murder intent in my eyes. But he disappeared. I crashed through the floor. No light at all was in this room. It was pure darkness. I used some of my energy to light up the Millennium Ring, and now I could at least see three feet in front of me. Holding it up, like a flashlight, I started to walk around. "Ryou…" I called out, "Ryoouu, you here." /Ryou./ But I got no answer.

Seeing Ryou fall to the floor, barely breathing- I quickened my pace. /Ryou, listen to my voice, listen to it! I need you to respond. Ryou, in order for me to get us out of here, you must answer me. Ryou can you hear me./ I waited for a reply. None came.

Then I saw it. I almost missed it. A bit of white seemed to reflect the light from the Ring. Concentrating on that area I knew it was Ryou I had found! As I quickly ran towards my light I suddenly felt the need to stop. He wasn't hanging exactly, but he still was tied in a standing position. His feet where stuck to the ground due to some black liquid. The same black stuff seemed to stretch his arms out as it tied to some invisibly dark ceiling. My heart skipped a beat at seeing him this way. His head seemed to roll on his right shoulder. In fact he almost looked like he was sleeping, but I knew soon I wouldn't be able to wake him. Taking a step forward I noticed that his skin was ghastly pale. His silvery hair seemed to reflect the light radiating from my Ring.

He had a bruise on his right cheek from when I had hit him earlier today. I felt… guilty for how easily I believed Ryou had turned against me, and ashamed at how I had acted. How could I have taken all my frustration and anger out on this child? He wasn't at fault, and now look at what I had done to him. If it wasn't for me then this child wouldn't be here, wouldn't have to put up with Alef. Ra, then he wouldn't be dying! Looking at him now, I can see his life force leaving his body. And I can feel it keenly from the link we share.

What was wrong with me! I had been given a new life! All I had to do was fulfill my duty as a stupid yami to Ryou; I was supposed to protect him. Keep him safe, so naturally I screwed that up! I hurt him as my mood saw fit, and now he was dying. It was all my stupid fault. I reached out my hand to touch his face. Suddenly I felt that feeling again. The same feeling I had when I grasped the Ring back in Egypt. Duh! Ryou was what I felt when I found that stupid Ring. And if I wasn't so pissed off at being sealed away, I could've noticed this earlier! How stupid had I been? Looking at Ryou I _really_ noticed how stupid I had been.

I was so lost in thought at what I had just discovered that I hadn't noticed the black ink move. I didn't know it was right behind me, ready to swallow me whole.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	8. Freedom

Sleeping Dreams

Freedom

I have less then an hour to get Ryou and myself out of here before he's gone for good. Unfortunately I hadn't paid much attention to my surroundings. If I had I would have noticed that the black ink that tied Ryou to this place was not just a decoration. In one foul movement the ink came out behind me and grabbed at my leg. It pulled me so I soon found myself hanging upside down. Surprised and a bit annoyed I used my other leg to kick the oozing black substance; however it bobbed out of the way. Glaring at it, I realized this was the same thing that had taken Ryou through the floor. Angry and annoyed at it and being upside down I grabbed the Ring and using the sharp arrows as blades I swung it at the inky thing that was currently holding my leg. I fell to the floor as it released me unwillingly.

I barely had time to move out of the way as black ooze turned to blades that were aimed straight for me. Glancing back at Ryou I knew I didn't have time for this. That moment's distraction almost cost me a leg and an arm, literally. But luckily I saw it and managed to dodge. The black blade bounced back off the ground and twisted so it was heading back at me, surprised, my efforts were almost in vain. Luckily, I only lost a few hairs from my head. Knowing that simply dodging it would get me nowhere I had to figure out a way to stop it.

But how, HOW! The Ring bounced about my neck as I evaded from one attack to another. I felt like a bloody idiot who was trying to dance for the first time! Giving into frustration I simply acted on instinct. Darting closer to Ryou I made sure the blades wouldn't miss me and cut through him. Holding out the Ring's arrows I used them to cut quickly at the black stuff on Ryou's left foot.

Apparently I hurt it because the next thing I knew there were TWO dark inky things chasing after me! Okay, so that wasn't the best plan, but at least I had freed a foot… I now had NO time to worry about Ryou, though I keenly felt his strength leaving him.

I dodged left; to find another blade there, so I dodged right, only to jump back as the other blade was already bouncing back to me. I couldn't keep this up for long! I had to think of something; time was running out for the both of us!

Knowing I would loose half my remaining strength I did the only thing I could. I gripped the Ring making it glow brightly. The Blades stopped, as if it knew what was about to happen. I smiled. A huge energy seemed to surround me, then it expanded, it spread out from me and emerged as a huge surrounding white force. It rolled over Ryou with no harm done but the Black sludge that had gripped him dematerialized till there was nothing left. Ryou fell to the floor.

The two sledges that were attacking me had successfully evaded my assault but the others had not. As soon as the energy had cleared the area I fell to the floor exhausted. That was twice now that I had to use my power in this place, and the effects were really taking its toll on me. I waited a couple of minutes before I got up, I had to. After I thought I could stand sturdily I forced my body up. I walked over to where Ryou was only to find he was struggling to breath. Bending down I put my ear to his chest. Good, his heartbeat was still strong, good.

I traced my hand along his face. He was so cold and so pale. Quickly I picked him up. Holding him close to my chest I muttered. "Don't worry Ryou, we'll make it. Everything will be okay." I couldn't be sure but I think I heard a slight 'sigh' escape from his lips. I held him nearer.

With Ryou pulled close I started my search for an exit. There had to be a way out. Every second we spent in this place was killing him. All of a sudden the room I was walking in wasn't there anymore; instead I was in a green tinted and toned area. I looked about wildly for Alef, but didn't see him. "Alef! Alef, show yourself!" Still I found no answer. Narrowing my eyes I looked about frantically. I had already wasted half of the remaining hour freeing Ryou, I couldn't waste the other.

I had by far had enough of these games! I'd gotten what I came for and that's all I wanted. If I can get in on my own then I'll just have to get out on my own too. I was about to tempt our leaving when Alef had tapped me on the shoulder. Startled I turned around, Alef just smiled back. Giving him a well deserved glare I asked what on earth he could possibly want now.

Shaking his head sadly Alef spoke, "I can't let you leave, Bakura. You know I need a hikarii to become a physical form in the modern world." Alef spoke with a cheerless certainty.

Hugging the next to lifeless form closer to my chest I responded. "And you know I'll never give him up. I also need him to survive." My voice was equally serious. "Alef, I know we have unfinished business, but I won the duel. Let me pass. I have freed him but he's still dying."

Alef shook his head. "I cannot allow you to do so. But you're right. You did win our duel. Very well. So I haven't _lied_ about the conditions of the win I will give you a small chance to escape with the hikarii." He paused. "Bakura." A Dark Green door appeared at the other end of the room. "Reach that door with the hikarii to leave this place." His voice abruptly stopped being serious and became more of the taunting voice that he had addressed Bakura with previously. "But I doubt _you_'ll make it out alive!" With that he disappeared through the floor.

I had suspected he would do something like this. But the exit was now in my sights. I looked over my shoulders and was relieved when I saw only the green. I ran across the room. The sooner we left this place the better. Ryou shuddered in my arms. He hadn't moved at all through all the time I had been carrying him. Taking it as a warning I looked around. One of the dark ink things was coming towards me. Racing now, as if I could out run it I looked around furiously for the other one.

I found it; apparently it had laid flat on the floor until I happened to run over it. As soon as my foot put pressure on it, it grabbed me, causing me to fall. Ryou's body rolled away from me. 'No.' Slicing the sludge with the Ring I freed my foot and ran towards Ryou, picking him up in my run as I raced for the door. I was so close, SO close!

I had to side step a bit as the razor-sharp blades of the sludge kept grabbing at my flesh. I reached the door, this was almost too easy- I pulled the door open and…

I pulled the door open and felt as my spirit re-entered its body. I felt weary. Turning my head I looked over to see Ryou lying on the floor next to me. I sat up and crouched over him. I reached my hand out and felt his forehead. It was cold. Not knowing what to do I picked him up. Ra, was he light; I hadn't noticed that when I was carrying him in his mind.

I carried him over to his room. Placing him on his bed I covered him with blankets. I knew that wouldn't help him really, but I felt so useless. Now that he was freed from Alef's mind I hoped he'd get better. But the strength Alef stole was not coming back. No wonder Alef let me leave with so little fight when he was so close to winning! He is still in there. If he's able to take control again, then will I be able to save Ryou?

Nudging Ryou over I laid down next to him. Like Ryou, I had lost a lot of energy during that escapade. But he was in desperate need. And his body was still so cold. Hoping that my body heat would help I snuggled up close to him. Placing my arms around him protectively I tapped into our shared link. Although our souls were still not completely whole they were pretty close. While Alef's still in there I know he'll continue to interfere. I can't imagine going through the pain of my soul being ripped in half again. It would just be too much.

Sighing, I started to share what I could of myself to Ryou. I swear I saw his finger twitch. We laid there, him and me, till I fell asleep with Ryou in my arms. My soul was exhausted from all I had asked it to do while in Ryou's mind, let alone what I was doing with it to Ryou. I finally closed my eyes. I slept with not a single dream, snuggled close to my hikari.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	9. Soaked and Shocked

Sleeping Dreams

Soaked And Shocked

I didn't wake until a couple hours past noon, but neither had Ryou. I remember waking; the thought that I hadn't had a nightmare had yet to cross my mind. My body and soul seemed to be revitalized, but Ryou, he hadn't- changed. His body was still so cold; it was so pale. I'm sure it was solely because I was sharing my life energy with Ryou that he was still alive. Knowing my body needed food I reluctantly left Ryou in his room. Ra, I still can't believe my predicament.

Quickly I made some eggs; every so often checking on Ryou to make sure his condition hadn't became worse. I looked at the clock; it was already 2:30. I figured I would end up sleeping in after yesterdays… events. But I had hoped Ryou would have woken too. Looking at him like that on the bed, it broke my heart knowing that it was I who had caused him this much pain. I felt it keenly, I didn't mean to, but I did.

Waking myself from my misery I decided to concentrate on the task at hand. Yes, it was my fault, but that wouldn't help my hikari now. The thing is- I don't know how to save him. I wish I did, but I don't. The only solution I can think of is to beat Alef. No. Not just beat him; I'll have to kill him. He has stolen the life force of my hikari and I do need that back. The dilemma is.. I'm not- strong enough to beat him on my own. Last time Ryou had helped me and yes, as a completed soul we can beat him, but as only half… no. Even I know my limits.

Planning was a specialty, how else could I have made it out of all those tombs alive? And going over all my options, but I don't have any advantages going back into Ryou's mind. How could this have happened? Ah yes, my own special curse.

Abruptly I felt a tug on Ryou's soul. I raced to the bedside. Grabbing his hand with my own I knelt down and gave him my strength to resist Alef, although I think this was just a taunt to see how I would react, maybe see how long I could resist. Ryou turned back to his lifeless state. Oh Ryou, what have I done?

A thought made its way to my head. A thought of _one_ person who might be able to help. And I was prepared to do whatever it cost, even see _him_. Standing up I didn't hesitate, I just picked Ryou out of the blankets that had covered him. Laying him back down as I went to get a jacket, it was starting to get cold out, I returned and put it on him. Picking him up again I hugged him to my chest, more as a comfort to myself than anything else. To make sure he was still with me. And headed to the one who had actually imprisoned me.

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) _Yugi _(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

Today had started out rather normally. I met Joey, Tristen and Tea before school had started. Ryou hadn't met us, but that was okay, he sometimes ran a little late so it hadn't bothered anyone. After all, he always showed up before the bell rang. We talked about stuff, nothing imparticular, mostly duel monsters. Then headed off to first period.

I got to class with five minutes to spare. Sitting in my seat I patiently waited for Ryou's arrival. I had a question to ask him. Lately I had been wondering over his behaviour, he seemed more distant than usual. Which is a lot if you knew Ryou. Yesterday I tapped him on the shoulder; he didn't seem to be concentrating on what our teacher was saying about the test we were having today. I thought I had just startled him, but I'm almost certain he gave a cry of pain- not surprise. This has left me wondering and worried. I hope he's doing okay.

I had no doubt that Ryou would be here, he hardly ever missed school, except when he's not feeling well, but we all have sick days. Besides, we were having a test, Ryou _never_ missed tests. It startled me when the bell rang. I actually checked my watch to be sure it was the right time.

"Okay class, take out your pens or pencils, the test will begin in one minute…"

I fumbled in my bag for a pen. Looking at the door I couldn't help but wonder where Ryou was. Sure, he has a dreamy personality, but he's never tarty and he's not sick, so where was he? Was he all right?

"Flip your tests over… and begin."

My mind soon wandered away from Ryou and started concentrating at the task on hand. Although I did look at the door every ten or so minutes. I finished my test, I think I did okay on it. When I went to hand it in my teacher asked me where Ryou had disappeared to. I told him I didn't know and got a mumbled 'shame really, not like that boy to miss a day of school, especially on a test day.'

The day passed. At lunch I asked my friends if they had seen him. They shook their heads 'no' before returning to the conversation of Joey's newest card. I thought it highly odd, but Ryou would have an answer the next day, he always did. Tea must have noticed my distress because she asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and responded "nothing" before joining the conversation myself. I was starting to feel silly for worrying so much

After school ended I parted from my friends. I had all of Ryou's work for the day in my school bag. I know he wants it. He always seemed so relieved when I'd bring it to him. Of course this was only my third time doing so. He's not often sick. Smiling I turned down his street. I paid close attention to the houses, I wasn't exactly positive at which was his. Hmmm, I'm looking for a house made of bricks with a wooden veranda. Spotting it I crossed the street and somewhat nervous, (I hope this is the right one!) knocked on the door. I waited a minute but no one seemed to be inside. I paused and listened before knocking again. "RYOU, RYOU YOU HOME!" No answer. Looking through the window, though it might be considered rude, I noticed that a light had been left on, nothing else.

I thought it odd; after all, Ryou wasn't one to skip. In fact I think I was officially worried. Biting my lip I contemplated waiting for his arrival. I should get back home. After all, I had left Yami there; I hope he wasn't bored out of his mind. But video games seemed to intrigue him. In fact, he's already beaten Final Fantasy IX & X, Star Ocean and Chrono Cross. He seemed to have gotten the hang of RPG's, (it was a way for me to teach him how to read words instead of heliographic.) I've been trying to get him to play racing games, but he keeps crashing! Last place every time. I think it's killing his ego.

I waited for another five minutes before I left. I wish I hadn't, it had started to spit outside, and I didn't really want to get wet. Besides, Ryou had yet to return home. I was worried, (but not really worried) Ryou wasn't the sort to get into trouble. Maybe his dad came back early and they were off spending a day together, then again, I haven't even seen his dad, and all I know of him is that he's always away on digs. Ryou must get so lonely…

My house is about five blocks away from Ryou's. Well, it's more of a store/house than anything else. I live with my grandpa and he owns a card store- the house is attached. By the third block I had started to run. The rain was starting to pour down on me and I was already drenched. Through squinted eyes I noticed a figure standing outside the shop. I thought it odd since it was Tuesday and the store didn't open for another ten minutes.

It took me the last block to realize the person was holding something in their hands. Frowning, I stopped in front of the guy. Too busy panting for breath to look up; I simply concentrated on catching air to put in my lungs. Besides, the rain was falling really heavy, and even if I wanted to see I wouldn't be able to. I waited for the person to talk.

Seeing me the figure started into some speech, but I couldn't hear him over the thunder. Signalling him to wait I opened the door to the shop. I just wanted to get out of the rain! Subconsciously I told Yami I was back, and asked if he could bring me a towel or two. When he asked why two I simply told him we had a visitor. He seemed suspicious; I guess he knows the shops timetable by now. But he agreed none-the-less.

"Boy, is it ever wet out ther-", I stopped mid-sentence as I looked up at the soaking figure before me. I was in total shock. Yami felt my distress and came running. I was looking at the ground at first. Two increasingly large puddles seemed to surround us. As I was speaking I looked up at the soaked figures face. I couldn't believe it. I had to be mistaken. A drenched Bakura was looking at me.

I gave a silent cry for help. Oh Yami. I thought we had seen the end of Bakura when Yami had beaten him and sent him to the graveyard. Now it seemed he was back. And undoubtedly after the millennium items. I subconsciously grabbed at the millennium Puzzle that was around my neck and took a step back. How could I have just let him in?

As I did that I noticed something else about him. I looked at the bundle he was carrying. No, it couldn't be, but it was. It was Ryou! Fear swept threw me as I looked in horror at him. He looked dead! I took a step forward and reached out my hand in an effort to grab Ryou. He took a step back, my small effort in vain. But what shocked me was how he had pulled Ryou closer, almost protectively. I looked up to see a glare across his face. Was he trying to protect Ryou from me? No, that didn't make sense at all.

Before I had much time to contemplate any of this Yami entered the room. He went straight for me. After nodding that I was all right he turned his attention to Bakura. I think his presence came as a bit of a shock to Yami too, but he hid it well. After a quick dart of his eyes from Bakura to Ryou he moved into action. For a minute I thought to tell Yami to stop, to wait, but first thing is first. And that was freeing Ryou. How could we not?

Bakura gave a growl as Yami lounged towards him. As fierce as Bakura fought he didn't get far with his arms preoccupied. Yami soon had ripped Ryou from Bakura's grasp and was attempting to give him to me but Bakura would have none of that and made a desperate attempt to get Ryou back. It was truly a pathetic sight to see. Yami would have Ryou, but then Bakura got that hopeless yet fierce look in his eyes and desperately attempted to get him back. Poor Ryou, he was being pulled like a rag doll. I just hope he doesn't lose a body part in the struggle.

Finally I had had enough. Ryou was in obvious need of medical care and the fact that he was unconscious should have proven that. I really hope he was unconscious, for it was far better then the alternative. I yelled over the two fighting yami's. "STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" They both turned to me. "Uhh, Ryou needs help, please, your hurting him." The two yami's looked at each other. Then at Ryou. Bakura was gripping at Ryou's chest as Yami had Ryou's legs. However, neither of them had let go.

I raced over to Ryou's side while the pulling had stopped. The first thing I did was bend down and check his pulse. I prayed there would be one.

"…He's alive, hikari."

I looked up at Bakura. He was right; Ryou was alive- if just barely. "Please Bakura, please let me see him." I noticed out of the corner of my eye the shock and utter disbelief from Yami that Bakura would just give Ryou up after all of Yami's effort. But maybe, oh it worth a try! Bakura looked at me really hard, I don't know what he was looking for but I must have passed because he slowly lifted his hands off Ryou's chest. Holding his hands together tightly he looked away.

Sighing in relief I grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and started to drag him away from the fighting yami's. Yami tried to help but when he made the attempt Bakura looked back at him with such a menacing glare that the message was clear. Only I was so far 'permitted' to take Ryou. Still confused I started to drag Ryou to the door that led into the house. The game shop floor was soaked.

Grandpa entered the room. He quickly took in the scene. I was dragging what looked like a soaking corpse across the floor. Bakura, soaking, stood near the door eyeing me then Yami, me, and then Yami. Me, then Yami, and then Grandpa. And Yami was standing there, apparent astonishment across his face. I'll give my Grandpa credit; he just stared then blinked and held the door open for me.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	10. What Did You DoTo Ryou

Sleeping Dreams

What Did You Do To Ryou?

Ryou was light in my arms. The air was chill and Ryou hadn't change. I only hope I can help him before Alef gets his hands on him. I… still think it odd, Ryou and me, but that's how it is. I was never really one for being a team player. I only had two friends growing up and they were Malik and Alef, though Alef and I quickly became rivals. Of course I never thought I'd be sharing a soul either.

Had I known earlier what the pull from the Ring was, that it was my other half calling to me through time, had I known that, would I still have taken my frustration out on Ryou? Probably. I guess that's who I am. A tomb robber, a thief, something people looked down on. But that has always been me. Ra knows my freakish white hair had always held me back. It makes me wonder though, do I have white hair because of Ryou, or does he because of me? There's that combined soul thing again. It really is rather freaky.

And now I'm off to see my former Pharaoh. Kind of ironic, I'm looking for the very being that had imprisoned me in the Ring- because of the spirit that got me caught in the first place. I'm looking for the very same person that sent me to the Graveyard. And Why? Because I've basically killed my hikari. I sighed. The Pharaoh's hikari will undoubtedly be in perfect health. Unlike my own…

After about three blocks I realized I had no idea where Yami and his hikari lived. I know that Ryou was friends with Yami's hikari. I figured that out the hard way. But I never really talked to Ryou previously, so I don't really know much about him. I sighed at my previous actions. Although I'm sure that I remember something about a game shop? Cursing myself because I was wasting so much time just _trying_ to find Yami's place.

About two minutes ago it had started to spit. I wasn't really paying attention so when the water started to pour down I knew I had to find shelter for Ryou's sake. I dashed to the nearest building that might offer the slightest bit of protection but the water poured down mercilessly. Finally I gave up. I decided it might be best to just cover him as best I can and wait out the storm.

The streets were deserted, which was in an odd way a good thing. People might not take my situation to be a good thing. I turned so my back was getting the force from the rain. I noticed that I wasn't the only one out in this weather because someone was running like mad down the street. It was just a small child. I briefly wondered why such a little kid would be out in this weather, but he might also be wondering the same about me.

I was a little surprised when he ran right towards me. It took me a moment to realize he was interested in the shop and not me. He attempted to look at me but failed due to looking up giving him a face full of rain. When I noted he could get into the store I asked if we could come in too, given if he said no I would have entered regardless. But really, this was perfect. Maybe I won't be responsible for getting Ryou sick on top of everything else I've done. I guess the boy agreed because he opened the door and gestured for me to come in. Ah well, another day perhaps.

Now that the rain was out of the way the boy took his hood off allowing me to see his face. I was generally shocked. He looked like a mini Yami! Could this be, had I actually found… my luck seemed to have finally taken a turn for the better? This was indeed fortunate.

"Boy, is it ever wet out ther-" He had started talking but I guess he realized who I was. I watched as he took a step back and unconsciously grabbed at his Puzzle. The look of shock and fear evident on his face. You would think that I'd try and grab the Puzzle; to collect the millennium items, but those thoughts were far from my mind. If your soul was literally ripped in half and you were holding the shattered remnants of it in _your_ hands then you would only have one goal set on your mind. And that would be to be whole.

The little hikari suddenly reached out a hand for Ryou; I quickly stepped out of his way. I hadn't come here to give him up. I needed help. I wouldn't give him up, he was mine. I held the next to lifeless form closer to remind myself that I still had him. I gave the hikari a glare that told him exactly that. Okay, true, at one point in time I had tried to steal his soul, but I wasn't now so the hikari better get over it.

Yami came running into the room. I don't know if I was glad to see him or not. How was I going to get his help? He immediately ran to his hikari. This action seemed to cut at me. How could the Pharaoh's first reaction be for his hikari? Wasn't he at least a bit mad at being locked away?

Yami then looked at me. He paused a moment when he noticed the limp Ryou in my hands. Without warning he dove at us. Clearly he was trying to take Ryou from me. I wasn't about to let that happen. I had fought so hard to save him from Alef; I would not let _this_ spirit take him from me. We struggled and each time he thought he won I made sure he didn't. Ryou was mine. Mine! I won't give him up. I refuse to.

"STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" It was Yami's hikari. We both stopped. The hikari looked startled at first. I don't think he had meant to yell. "Uhh, Ryou needs help, please, your hurting him."

Was I? I looked down at Ryou. Nothing had changed. I thought of my attempts to get him back. I looked up to see genuine concern in the hikari's eyes. I don't want to hurt Ryou; I just don't want to let him go. What if- what if he never came back? I calmed myself down. This was why I came, to get help. And the hikari, Yugi? Was that his name? He _was_ Ryou's friend.

Yugi came running over to his friends' side. His first action was to check for a pulse.

"…He's alive, hikari." I don't know if my voice was hard or soft, but the small hikari looked at me oddly.

"Please Bakura, please let me see him." Yugi was pleading to see his friend, to look after him. I looked at him. Really looked at him and finally came to the decision that Ryou would indeed be in good hands. Slowly, as if in defeat I let go of Ryou. I had to look away. It was like admitting I had failed him. Yugi, too small to lift Ryou was attempting to pull him away. But I had to intervene when Yami tried to help. No other spirit was going to hurt him. I would make sure of it. I needed Ryou… to complete my soul.

I watched Yugi pull Ryou to the door just as an older man opened it. He seemed to be in complete alarm as he took in the scene. Yugi muttered something and waited for the old man's nod before continuing into the house. Yami followed. The older man was holding the door open. I got up and followed the two similar beings. Yugi must have tipped the old guy off because as I walked through the door he narrowed his eyes. Only slightly, but then I could always tell. I was used to it.

I knew Ryou was okay. That's the _only_ reason I followed last. I entered the living room. Ryou was lying on the couch, Yugi was sitting over him, hand on forehead. I could've told him Ryou didn't have a fever but something told me he wouldn't take my word. My worst fear at the moment was Alef taking Ryou away from me. Even though I had been holding him all that time before, actually seeing the condition he was in broke my heart. I wanted to go sit beside him. I didn't like the idea that I was still a step too far to help in a split instant.

Ever since I re-entered my body I hadn't really left Ryou's side. But Yami stood tall in front of his hikari and Ryou preventing me from going to him. I sent Yami a fierce look that stated exactly what I thought of that. I was trying; I really was to keep my temper in check, constantly reminding myself that I was here to get help. But I do not want to have to tolerate Yami's stupid cool confidence. Bah, Pharaohs.

"Bakura, what have you done to Ryou." Yami stood with his arms folded over his chest. His usual cocky attitude in place.

Oh Ra, do I really have to put up with this! My eyes darted to Ryou and back. I was about to give a response when he asked yet another question. He wasn't even waiting for an answer.

"How long have you been out of the graveyard? Why did you bring Ryou here? For what-"

Ra, have I had enough. I blocked out Yami's questions. They didn't matter to me. My eyes darted to Ryou as I mentally checked up on him. Noting he was the same I decided to sit down. This was going to take a while.

Then a thought struck me. Maybe I could enter Ryou's- not Alef's- Ryou's subconscious. He was after all basically in a deep sleep, or unconscious. But I'd need to be closer. I'd need to touch him. If I could convince him to fight, to wake up, maybe… No. Somehow I don't think Ryou would come back for me. I had, after all, tormented him. I wish now I could've found something else to vent my anger on, but, alas, that is now. And I did think him to have betrayed me, and in truth I don't know how he feels about me. I haven't been able to actually talk with him since that last night I beat him. That night seems forever ago… no, he won't come back for me. I'll have to fight Alef to get him back. And I will get him back.

"Yami! Yami, look!" Yugi had rolled up a sleeve of Ryou's. I winced as I noted my handiwork. Once again I found myself regretting my past actions. Yugi looked up at me. His young eyes staring coldly into mine. I tried to do a glare but couldn't bring myself to do one. Instead I looked away at the ground. In my memory I could see Ryou gripping his blackened arm, pain clearly etched in his face. How could that at one time give me pleasure? I gave off a small shudder.

Yami looked at Ryou's arm before turning his cool gaze back on me. He knew I was the one who had done that. I won't say I didn't either. He spoke to his hikari although his eyes never left me. "Yugi, I want you to take Ryou to your room. Find him something dry to wear. I'll be up shortly."

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	11. Multiple Points of Views

Sleeping Dreams

Multiple Points Of View

"Yami! Yami, look!" Something had disturbed my little light. I turned to see his small face about to burst into tears. I knew from the start that Bakura's return was a bad thing. He was from my time. A time so different from the one we lived in now. And now we have hikari's to look after. I couldn't believe it at first, how anyone could let _that_ happen to their lighter half. I knew what and who Bakura was when I sealed him away, but never could I have imagined he would do _that_.

Ryou's arm wasn't even its less than usual whitish hue; it was like a pale pasty grey. I had felt Yugi's heart break when he first saw his wilted friend. But now, I think it might burst with sorrow. How could Bakura beat his hikari almost to death! He needed to be taught a lesson. The banishment of the Ring wasn't enough, banished for centuries wasn't enough. Fine. I'll just have to teach him myself.

"Yugi, I want you take Ryou to your room. Find him something dry to wear. I'll be up shortly." My eye's never left Bakura. He wasn't about to escape what was coming to him. Yugi did as I instructed. He was so pure, so innocent. How could Bakura have done that to a hikari? A hikari! My blood was boiling at the thought.

Bakura

What did that fool of a pharaoh think he was doing. Did he think I'd sit idly by as my shattered half was being taken from me? Did he forget who I was. He probably thought to stop me. Sighing because I _had_ forgotten how stupidly confident Yami was! Ra, if I didn't really**, really** want to get back at Alef; I swear I could've killed him right then! I had to stop and swallow my distaste for being here, for going to _him_ for help, for needing the help of this idiot. I folded my arms in an attempt to control myself. _I need him alive, I need him alive._ If I could just actually believe that…

I got up from the chair I was sitting in while Yami was giving his speech. Apparently I wasn't allowed to do this because Yami took a threatening step towards me. Come on now. He grew up Pharaoh, a rich spoiled boy. I grew up on the streets. I know how to fight. And I'm not talking about the nice stuff. Did he actually think one on one, he could beat me? I smirked at how laughable he was being.

As soon as Yugi had left the room he pushed me back into the chair. Why, this might even be fun.

As if I was under interrogation he asked me the question that he already knew the answer to. "Did you do that to Ryou?"

**_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) _**Yami**_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_**

Bakura gave me one of his renowned glares. His answer was quick in coming. A simple 'yes', but it was just daring me to ask more. That's okay. The 'yes' was what I wanted to confirm. My blood was boiling with disgust for the spirit in front of me. I only wished Ryou would've came to us for help. Why hadn't he? What kind of torture could Bakura have done to prevent him from simply asking for help?

I aimed a punch at Bakura's face, he was obviously prepared because his hand shot out and caught my fist. Using his leg he lashed out and kicked me in the shins. I hadn't been prepared for that, he was sitting down.

"Come now pharaoh, although I am enjoying this I do have better things to do. Don't waste my time." Bakura stood, arms folded over his chest. I wasn't about to let him pass me. If he did that to his own hikari, what would he do to mine! I pushed him back down again. Who did he think he was fooling? Did he think I would just let him pass me?

Bakura looked like he was going to pop. His face turned from passive to aggressive. Apparently I had pushed a button. Leaning back on the chair he brought his legs up and kicked me in the stomach. As I was getting up he came to me and picked me up by my shirt collar. "Listen Pharaoh," his voice sounded very dangerous. "There's something going on here that you don't know about. Now, before I lose my temper and hur-" He stopped mid-word. His face changed from shocked to surprise to …denial? "Not now…" He dropped me to the floor and tried to run up the stairs. I recovered quickly and dived at his legs. He fell to the floor with a hard 'thud'. '

He squirmed in my grasp. "Not now you idiot!" and kicked at my hands. Pulling himself free he made a wild dash up the stairs. Cursing for not holding him back I followed almost as quickly as Bakura ran.

I caught up with him at the top of the stairs. "It's too late…" Bakura whispered.

_(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) _Yugi _(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)_

It was hard getting Ryou up the stairs. I was trying not to hurt him but he was much bigger than me, I somehow managed though. I placed him on my bed and searched through Yami's clothing for something that would fit. Grabbing a towel I dried Ryou's hair. Then took off the wet shirt and pants. I was even more horrified at what I found. Ryou had bandaged a quarter of his body, but they were falling off and I could see the sores underneath. I ended up staring at one leg that had a particularly dark spot on it. …It was almost as if he'd been kicked there many times.

I felt tears swell my eyes as I dressed him using Yami's clothes. I looked up shocked when he started to twitch. "Ryou…?" His body was now shaking violently. "Ryou?" I tried to hold his body down but the shaking was too much and I had to stop the attempt. Bakura burst through the door and ran to Ryou's side. He pushed me out of the way. Then placed a hand over Ryou's heart and the other one over his own. I could almost swear I saw something spark between the two.

I got back up and moved in closer to see what he was doing. Ryou stopped jerking and fell into a peaceful slumber. Yami entered the room and headed straight for Bakura. Grabbing him by his shoulder he swung him around and punched him in the face.

Bakura wasn't exactly happy at being interrupted … or for the punch either. But for some bizarre reason I actually think Bakura was trying to help my friend. Shocked at what Yami did (though I definitely feel that Bakura deserved it) I sat silently watching the events unfold.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	12. The Shadow Realm

Sleeping Dreams The Shadow Realm 

Blood trickled down from Bakura's nose. His face held a steady gaze, the same gaze he usually had when looking at Yami. He lifted one hand up and smeared the blood from his face. Yami just stood there; maybe he was shocked at what he did or maybe contemplating hitting Bakura again. You can never tell what a yami was thinking. Bakura took a threatening step forward and Yami took a casual step back.

The two were too busy to notice that Ryou had jerked. I looked in shock when a twisted smile came over Ryou's inert body. The yami's had moved out of the way of my bed so it was easy for me to reach him. I looked questioningly down at Ryou and was shocked witless when his eyes burst open. It scarred me. My surprise would've soon become joy if it weren't for the fact that the eyes glowed red.

Ryou grabbed at my neck before sitting up. "Another hikarii, had I known this place was full of them I would have come here a couple hundred years earlier." The voice was ruff and scratchy. I struggled. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening? Ryou was forced to drop me to the floor because of Yami and Bakura. I fell to my knees and grabbed at my throat automatically. Gasping for air. I could hear people talking but couldn't make the words out.

Bakura

Yugi fell helplessly to the ground. Yami, who you'd think would've clued in just a little bit about past events, was now on the floor next to him giving his hikari comforting pats on the back. I looked Alef right in the eye. "Alef."

"Bakura, is that-", he looked down at Yami, "the Once-Pharaoh?" Alef asked mockingly.

Yami shot a glace at Alef before standing tall to meet his new foe.

"Oh what fun this will be. Is there any more hikari's about? As soon as I'm done with Ryou I think that one will be next." Alef's eyes darted to Yugi then to Yami. "Oh Bakura, did you think your friends would be safe, that one life force would be enough to satisfy my hunger. Hehe, isn't that the very same Pharaoh who imprisoned you in the first place? And now you're hehe his, _friend._"

"_He_ is _not_ my friend!" I glanced at Yami, who, out of all seriousness of the situation seemed to think what I said was amusing. He sobered up under my glare. I could tell Yami was still confused but he seemed to have the gist of what was happening.

Our attention seemed to have left Alef for valuable moments, which in the end cost us. Since we weren't paying attention to Alef he apparently had time to summon us all to the shadow realm. Looking up I could see that Alef was dressed in some type of ceremonial robe. Oh, that just does not bode well.

"Spirits of the past, meet your future!" Alef started his incredibly annoying laugh again. I would kill him solely to stop him laughing! Both me and Yami turned around to see what Alef was laughing at. Yami's hikari was trembling badly, and it wasn't because of the moments choking he had gone through. He was holding himself up by his hands, trying to take the weight of his body; he was literally struggling to survive. Ra, I forgot, a hikari's body can't survive long in the Shadow Realm. I turned to Alef who seemed to be doing fine. Duh, As long as a spirits entered the hikari's body the body will sustain. Turning my attention back to Yugi I found he wasn't there anymore. Yami was walking towards me; his Puzzle glowing softly but soon returned to normal. Yugi must be in his soul room.

When I was duelling Yami; he had somehow managed to switch the bodies of Ryou and myself. If he could pull a trick similar to that and pull Alef from Ryou's body then hopefully the separation will cause Alef to leave all of Ryou's life force in its proper place. That at least is my plan.

"Spirit! I don't know who are but I will stop you. Especially if your plans include the hikari's of this age."

Ra, Yami's about to give Alef a speech about righteousness. I cut him off. "Yami, shut up! I didn't include you to hear one of your speeches. I need you to remove Alef from Ryou's body."

"RemoveAlef from Ryou's body?" Yami looked at me questioningly. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Alef who had been quite and listening felt the urge to speak. "Yes Bakura, how exactly is the Once-Pharaoh suppose to do that."

Ignoring him I turned to Yami to try and explain my plan. "You did it to me when we duelled that last time so you can do it to him!"

Yami shook his head. "Bakura, I switched your spirits, I didn't remove you at all. Sorry, but I can't do what you ask."

Alef smiled at my failed plan. "Hear that Bakura, all your hopes and plans are lost. And time _is_ running out."

"Running out. Bakura, what does he mean." Yami was finally cluing in.

Before I could answer Alef started talking. "It **means** that soon I will have a body… and Ryou will be no more!"

"Hmmm, I see. Bakura, how did Alef get here, I mean, did he come by an item perhaps?"

This came as a surprise, how could Yami not know. Didn't he imprison Alef himself? "He- he came in the Hamza."

"A Hamza! Does he still have it? I could imprison him back into it." Yami started searching Alef with his eyes. I joined the search.

Alef was getting annoyed. "Do you think I'd really be that easy to defeat!" Alef smiled. "I think not!" He took a step backwards and pulled out the Hamza. "Don't get overjoyed, you won't be able to get it from me." He held it out and a blinding light surrounded him, pushing him off the ground to create a floating effect.

"The Hamza!" Yami obviously wasn't the one who had imprisoned Alef then.

I found myself running to where he last was. But Alef was already well out of my reach. I knew time was running out, and the shadow realm should be wearing Ryou out too. That meant… that Ryou… I looked up to see Alef smiling brightly. "NO!" Alef was either really close to draining Ryou, or…

There has to be a way to save him. I turned to Yami who was running to catch up to me. "Yami, can you shoot an energy blast at Alef, powerful enough to make that bubble of his pop."

Catching on to what I meant Yami nodded his head. He picked up his Millennium Puzzle and sent the energy blast up. It smacked into Alef's protective shield. For a second I thought it had worked but it hadn't. Alef was now sending energy blasts of his own back down at us, causing us to scatter in order to prevent from being hit.

This was getting us nowhere; no good was coming from this at all. I looked up in time to see a blast heading straight for me. I dodged it but it had still hit off my shoulder. Alef was laughing hysterically; apparently he was having a good time. I grabbed at my shoulder as it continued to smoulder. Ra, did that ever hurt! I glanced at Yami ,who due to the flat no-scenery of the Shadow Realm had no place to hide. He shot an Energy blast at Alef, giving me enough time to recover.

Alef was surprised, but the Hamza seemed to be getting more powerful by the second. /Ryou./ Alef turned his attention to Yami and blasted another beam at the guy, who wasn't as lucky to dodge then turned his attention back at me.

Alef smiled brightly. "At last, we get to see you for the worthless friend you are. I'm going to have such fun hurting you Bakura!" Another blast hit me in the leg. I fell to the ground and could only look up helplessly as Alef prepared to shoot a final blast. /Sorry, I failed you hikari/

Laughing mechanically Alef started to glow brighter, he was concentrating a final attack. Just as the beam was about to be let loose he abruptly stopped. His face gave off the expression of utter shock. Alef's features became softer and more gentler. It was Ryou! Giving off a final sad smile he dropped the Hamza. I reached over and picked it up. I couldn't help but smile back at the turn of events. Maybe Ryou wasn't as weak as I had previously thought.

The smile vanished from Ryou's face. All the energy that was surrounding him stopped glowing and faded. Ryou clutched at his heart as his face took on a look of absolute pain. Without the energy to hold him up Ryou started to fall. I looked down in shock, I should've expected that but things were happening too fast.

I forced myself up and caught Ryou. He twisted and turned in my arms. I had to let him go. He was breathing hard in an imitation of Yugi's previous actions. I tried to force him into the Ring but something was wrong because he wasn't going. Realizing that it was because of Alef I looked over to Yami. He was just getting up. "Yami!" Yami looked at me. "Catch!" I threw the Hamza at him. "Quickly, there isn't much time!"

"Oh, there's plenty of time!" Alef had taken Ryou's body back and didn't hesitate to elbow the leg he had shot. Crying out in pain I instinctively grabbed at it in an attempt to quell the new ache that had started there. Alef left me to my pain and headed at Yami. "I suggest you just give that up, or suffer the consequences." Alef was seethingly mad.

Yami just smiled. "Oh really? I think it's time you return to your item, Spirit!" Yami held up the Hamza and pointed at Alef. "Spirit! Return!" Nothing happened. "Spirit, return!" Once again nothing happened. If Alef's spirit couldn't return to the Hamza then that could only mean… Oh Ra, Ryou's dead! I couldn't believe the way my gut twisted and body froze, the way my heart pounded in my ear drowning out all other sounds. But, waite, Ryou couldn't be dead, because then I would die to… so then, what's wrong. I'm obviously still alive.

Alef smiled. "Fool. I have won, I am victorio- gwa, gaw, gwa." Alef started to choke as he separated from Ryou. Ryou fell to the ground as Alef got sucked back into the Hamza. It was the first time I saw him not in the guise of my hikari, he was translucent and only there for a second. He almost didn't look quite right, was almost as if, but then I caught sight of Yami smiling victoriously and my brain returned to what was important. "That'll teach you to mess with a former Pharaoh."

I had expected my soul to return to normal; back to the way it felt before Alef had came. But it hadn't. Limping over to Ryou's still motionless body I pulled him closer. His body was no longer simply cold, it now felt like ice. He had dark rings under his eyes, and I really hoped he was breathing because I couldn't tell.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2


	13. The Unknown Emotion

Warning: There are two endings to this story.

If you like shounen-ai, please read on.

If you don't- skip to the second ending.

Sleeping Dreams

The Unknown Emotion

Ryou lived. I knew he lived but our souls were still so separate. I needed Ryou to complete my soul and he just laid there, so limp, so pale. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing because his chest was so still. The dark rings under his eyes were getting worse and I knew he wouldn't last long in the Shadow Realm. I called Ryou back into the Millennium Ring. I had to gasp as his soul touched mine. It was the most wondrous feeling I had ever felt. My breaths became shallow as our souls started to stitch back together.

I felt as Ryou took a breath from his soul room in the Ring. Uncontrolled relief washed through me at the thought of Ryou surviving. My soul felt whole and brand new, like I was given a full new chance at this whole yami thing. But something was wrong- Ryou didn't just take in one breath of air he took in multiple breaths at a quickening pace. He gasped and choked in his soul room to the point that I think he was actually struggling to survive.

I turned to Yami with what must have been pure panic on my face. He looked back at me with a question unspoken because I answered it before he could ask. "Ryou… Ryou is rejecting me." Yami understood what was happening and gave a sympathetic look. I cursed myself for bothering with Yami. His hikari no doubt loved him so he would never, could never face this problem. I scowled at him before entering Ryou's soul room myself. I had never visited it before and would have thought the sight before me a treat if Ryou wasn't on his bed looking very much like he was having a seizure. I had this undying urge to run over to him and cradle him in my arms and tell him everything would be all right. …If I wasn't the one Ryou was currently rejecting.

I looked at the boy in the middle of the room. Really, it was the first time I _looked_ at him since all this had started- that I had actually wanted to look at him. How did I feel towards this boy? I don't even know. First I couldn't stand him and treated him as nothing because that was all he was. Then Alef came and took this boy away from me, this boy that meant nothing, and it was something I wasn't prepared for. And now I have him back and it seems he wants nothing more to do with me.

I walked across Ryou's soul room and stopped a few feet from the bed. Do I dare to touch him? Would simply touching him kill him? Would his distaste for me run that deep? Does it even matter if he rejects me? _Yes_. Somehow this boy had weaseled himself into my life and was now a very important part of it. Maybe that's because he's the only one who understands me. Slowly I reached my hand out. Thoughts of rejection and hate plagued my mind making my hand move at a glacier-pace.

I closed my eyes as my fingers touched his cheek. Ryou's body stopped shaking and fell still. Thinking I had somehow killed my hikari I opened my eyes to find Ryou's chest rising and falling in a slow repetitive pattern. Relief washed through me again. I didn't kill Ryou after all. Letting out a sigh of relief I did what I had wanted to do when I first entered his soul room. I pulled Ryou closer to me and cradled him in my arms.

Ryou's now dusty snow-white hair brushed against my arm as he snuggled his head comfortingly against my chest. I contently watched as Ryou's chest rose and fell with his rhythmatic breathing. Why did this all of a suddenly seem so right? Snatching my arms back I jumped from Ryou's bed. His head fell against the pillows causing him to whimper softly as he pulled his legs up to his chest. What was I doing? What was that emotion? Shaking my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts I took a step back. What's happening to me? I tried to look more closely at Ryou- past the tangled white hair and ever so pale skin, past his frail body and compassionate face. But I couldn't even do that. All I could do was watch _him_. I tried to remove my eyes, to look at something else but I just couldn't bring myself to do even that.

Confusion took hold of me. Shaking my head from side to side I turned my back on Ryou and was about to leave when I glanced back. I noticed that Ryou was shivering. Poor thing, he had been through so much already. I walked back over to him and pulled the heavy feather comforter over him. I had to resist the urge to cradle him again. Turning my back I left the soul room without turning back around.

Opening my eyes it took me a few seconds to refocus. Yami was sitting across from me with his legs folded patiently. I noted he held the Hamza in one of his hands. Seeing that I was back Yami stood. "…Well?"

I followed his lead and stood too. "He's fine Yami."

Pausing a minute Yami looked at me. "Then what's wrong?"

"I said he's fine. Drop the subject Yami."

Holding his hands out in a 'no need to take offence' stance Yami said, "okay, okay Bakura. I believe you. No need to make a big deal out of it." Great individual

I gave Yami a scowl for that last comment. "Let's just leave the Shadow Realm." He nodded in agreement. We returned back to Yugi's room. Yugi immediately left his soul room and started to fuss over Yami's chest. "It's okay Aibou, I told you that before. The pain has nearly subsided."

"I know Yami, but I had to see for myself. You're sure your going to be okay?" Yami smiled at his hikari.

"Yes little one." With obvious reluctance Yugi stopped fussing over Yami. Rolling my eyes I left Yugi's room. I made it all the way to the door that lead into the game shop before I heard Yugi's feet racing down the stairs.

"Bakura, Bakura wait!"

I turned around "And why should I. I'm not here to watch you play lovey dovey with Yami."

Yugi's face became confused. "Lovey dovey? Bakura, I was just making sure Yami was all right. Are you feeling okay?"

I turned my back to Yami's hikari more than ready to leave. "Fine. Give my regards to Yami."

"But Bakura, please, you must tell me, is Ryou going to be okay? Can't you call him out? I want to see if he's okay."

Sighing I turned back towards Yugi. "…Yes. Ryou will be fine. No. I refuse to drag Ryou out right now, he's resting. He needs to regenerate his soul. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Yami popped up behind Yugi. One hand held the Hamza and the other was placed on Yugi's shoulder. Holding out the Hamza for me to take Yami spoke. "He's now trapped inside. He cannot escape." I eyed the item for a minute before grabbing it off him. Yami smiled. I turned my back to go but Yugi started to ask another question. "Bakura, umm, about Ryou-"

I turned to him. All this talking was becoming rather tedious. "What is it now hikari?"

I smiled inwardly as I saw a brief stunned look cross Yami's face. If he thinks we had became 'friends' or something he was wrong. Yugi started speaking again. "It's just that-"

I cut him off. "I'm sure once Ryou is feeling better he'll call you and tell you everything is all right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave. I turned my back on the multi hair coloured people and entered the game shop. The old man looked up at me as I entered but quickly turned his attention back to the customer who was at the counter. I gladly left the store. Outside it was already pretty dark and I had to remember which way I had come from on my way here. It was dark and depressing out, not to mention the ground was still wet.

I made my way back to my house. Opening the front door I entered into the hallway and kept walking until I reached the kitchen, with casualness I didn't feel I placed the Hamza on the counter. I had to do something so realizing I only ate once today I prepared myself a quick sandwich. Ryou was sleeping soundlessly in his soul room. I didn't want Ryou to leave my body, lest our souls separated too. However I knew he would have to come out eventually so I made my way to his room.

There I forced Ryou out of the Ring and back onto his real bed. I sighed in relief when our souls stayed one. I knew Ryou would need a lot of rest to regain his strength. I brushed a stray piece of hair from his face but stopped abruptly when I got that feeling again. Frowning I pulled Ryou's covers over his body then left his room. I travelled to the bathroom to use some of the medical stuff I'd seen Ryou using. I opened the medicine cabinet and was surprised by how much supplies we actually could fit in there. I had no idea what so ever about any of the stuff in there. Deciding to simply visually check my wounds I looked at my face in the mirror. Tiny scratches littered my body from the black oozed blades and my shoulder and leg were in horrible condition from those blasts Alef got on me in the Shadow Realm. Deciding it would be safer to NOT touch any of this stuff I left the bathroom. It would heal eventually anyway.

Though now I was really starting to feel the events from the day catch up with me. My body suddenly felt very fatigued. Leaning against the kitchen counter I felt as my eyes started to droop. I was about to go to bed when my fingers gently grazed the Hamza. Grasping it in my hand I looked down at the object that held my once friend. To think of all the things we've been through it all came down to this. I shook my head sadly. I placed the Hamza back on the counter and went to bed.

Before I could fall into a blissful sleep I needed to change out of my cloths. It was effort that I really didn't care to do but I knew I had to since they were torn and somewhat burnt in some areas. They were damp and didn't smell all that well either. After I changed I peered into Ryou's room for the last time this night. Something was different between us and it wasn't just the realization of my new role to my hikari. It was something- else. I resisted the urge to touch him again. Forcing myself to close the door I went back to my room where I gratefully finally laid down.

I lied in my bed, too exhausted too think, to tired to stay up. I fell into a dreamless sleep. Until my slumber filled with memories from the past.

_Alef stood away from Malik and me. "I don't know Bakura, stealing is wrong."_

_Before I could answer Malik spoke up. "Ah, come on Alef. I know your hungry but that doesn't mean you have to starve. Quit being such a baby."_

_Alef stomped his foot in protest. "But I could never be as good as you guys, come on, I'm younger."_

_Malik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, only by one year."_

"_So! One year's a lot."_

_I stepped between them. "Look Alef. You're new to the whole street thing so we'll give you an easy one. If you can do it then you're in. If not then I'm sorry but you'd only be a burden." Alef nodded his head uncertainly. "Bakura?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I do this, do you promise to watch over me?" I knew Malik was looking at me. Waiting for my response. "Of course kid. We look after our own. We have only a few rules and they're pretty basic. The bounty you steal on your own is yours, the bounty you steal as a team gets split equally. We watch out for one another and nobody EVER gets left behind. If you pass the test then I can guarantee you the same fate as mine and Maliks… a fate of riches!"_

_Alef nodded his head. Malik took Alef by the shoulders and started to walk off with him. I watched, keeping silent as Malik stopped and pointed out a fruit stand. Alef just stood there so Malik gave him a push forward. I smiled as Alef turned around and yelled at Malik for pushing him but the sandy-haired thief just shrugged and looked away. Eyeing Malik, Alef took a step forward before concentrating on the task at hand._

_We had found Alef a week ago. He was sitting in the shadows of a particularly stinky ally; hands over is face hiding his tears. "Yo kid, what's wrong?" Malik had bent down and removed Alef's hands from his face. "You okay?" While Malik was talking to Alef I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Uh, Malik-"_

"_Not now, Bakura." He waved his hand in dismissal._

"_Malik-"_

"_I said-"_

"_LOOK!" I watched as Malik noticed the blood that covered the surrounding walls and floor. Alef turned on his side revealing that his side was cut and bleeding. But this blood wasn't coming from him. He couldn't bleed this much if he tried. _

"_Kid, what happened here?" We could only whisper the question. Neither of us dared to._

_Alef ignored Malik and buried his face in his shirt. We could barely here Alef's muffled cry. "My, my mother and farther, they, they tried to protect me. I- I escaped but when I came back…" The boy faltered and shakily pointed at the corner of the ally. Both Malik and I took a step back as we saw what the boy was pointing at. Two lifeless figures were stacked on top of each other, their bodies looked deformed and the joints bent in unnatural positions. Their lifeless eyes stared blankly at us. "…Ra," I whispered._

_Malik waved his hand in front of my face to grab my attention. I looked at him and without moving his head he darted his eyes to the snivelling Alef. I nodded. Malik bent back down over Alef and pulled him up. The boy looked a lot younger then he really was. He struggled briefly but Malik quickly took control. We practically had to drag him out of the bloody alley. _

_He's been with us ever since._

_Personally I hoped he past the test. Both Malik and I had gotten really attached to the little guy in the short time we've known him, saved him. It's only been one week since that day. But sadly, we can't afford to have dead weight on the team. He'd be the death of us if he was actually useless._

_Malik walked back over to me. He stood beside me and spoke. "I think he's gonna make it."_

_I looked at him. "I hope so, he's watched us long enough to know what to do. Besides, I'm getting used to having him around."_

"_Me too."_

"_Then you'll just have to put up with me forever." Alef said munching on an apple._

_Malik smiled. "I told you it wasn't right to starve."_

"_So don't." Alef held out two more apples. Malik gave me a proud glance before he promptly started laughing as he took the apple from Alef's outstretched hand. Before long we were all in tears from laughing so hard._

I opened my eyes groggily. Standing up I headed into the kitchen, sat down and stared at the Hamza. My mind turned to thoughts of why Alef betrayed me in the end. Once upon a time when we were all really good friends… I got up and left the kitchen.

I really am alone here, I thought. Except for a traitorous friend and an ex-Pharaoh… and Ryou. My thoughts turned once again to the boy I had stumbled on upon leaving the Ring. I wonder if I acted the way I did because he had reminded me of Alef. Someone so innocent, yet hiding so much. Could I trust that type of person again…? Ryou's type, Ryou? Sighing I went to his room.

Slowly I opened his door and walked into his room. He was still sleeping; I thought he would be. It would be awhile yet before he wakes. He reminded me so much of Alef when we had first found him. Not a friend in the world. But I had to remind myself Ryou was indeed nothing like Alef. Nothing.

The sun was well out in the sky and seemed to shine on his hair. I went back to his bed and sat down next to him like I had the day before. I smiled as he sleepily moved closer to me. His head found its way onto my lap again. I just sat there. Reminiscing on past events and thoughts. Ryou let out a small 'sigh' it made my lips quirk up in a slight smile. I looked at him and let my finger trail down his cheek. There was that feeling again. The same feeling I felt whenever I touched him. This time I didn't pull way; I let whatever it was happen. I didn't know what I was doing but as my face came closer to his and vaguely I realized I was going to kiss him. My lips brushed softly against his before I pulled away. My body seemed to scream at me for doing so.

I was lifting my face away from Ryou's when his eyes fluttered open. Those chocolate orbs seemed to send shivers down my spine. He looked at me for a second before reaching out his arms and pulling me back towards his face. Back towards his lips. Before I could take control of the situation I realized I was basking in the kiss. It ended and Ryou snuggled around my waist before falling back into a steep slumber. I was shocked, entirely shocked.

Then realization hit me, realization about that feeling I always had. Could it be love? I had never been in love; nobody had ever felt right before. I looked down at the person who seemed to have mysteriously captured my heart. How did that happen? When did it happen? One day I'm punching the crap out of him, the next I cradle him in my arms. This new life is so much more complicated then my last.

I guess only time will tell how this life ends…

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2

If you read my story, please leave a review. I'd love to know it's still being read, it would really make my day.


	14. The Second Ending

Warning: There are two endings to this story.

If you like shounen-ai, go back one chapter.

If you don't- please read on.

Sleeping Dreams

The Unknown Emotion

Ryou lived. I knew he lived but our souls were still so separate. I needed Ryou to complete my soul and he just laid there, so limp, so pale. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing because his chest was so still. The dark rings under his eyes were getting worse and I knew he wouldn't last long in the Shadow Realm. I called Ryou back into the Millennium Ring. I had to gasp as his soul touched mine. It was the most wondrous feeling I had ever felt. My breaths became shallow as our souls started to stitch back together.

I felt as Ryou took a breath from his soul room in the Ring. Uncontrolled relief washed through me at the thought of Ryou surviving. My soul felt whole and brand new, like I was given a full new chance at this whole yami thing. But something was wrong- Ryou didn't just take in one breath of air he took in multiple breaths at a quickening pace. He gasped and choked in his soul room to the point that I think he was actually struggling to survive.

I turned to Yami with what must have been pure panic on my face. He looked back at me with a question unspoken because I answered it before he could ask. "Ryou… Ryou is rejecting me." Yami understood what was happening and gave a sympathetic look. I cursed myself for bothering with Yami. His hikari no doubt loved him so he would never, could never face this problem. I scowled at him before entering Ryou's soul room myself. I had never visited it before and would have thought the sight before me a treat if Ryou wasn't on his bed looking very much like he was having a seizure. I had this undying urge to run over to him and cradle him in my arms and tell him everything would be all right. …If I wasn't the one Ryou was currently rejecting.

I looked at the boy in the middle of the room. Really, it was the first time I _looked_ at him since all this had started- that I had actually wanted to look at him. How did I feel towards this boy? I don't even know. First I couldn't stand him and treated him as nothing because that was all he was. Then Alef came and took this boy away from me, this boy that meant nothing, and it was something I wasn't prepared for. And now I have him back and it seems he wants nothing more to do with me.

I walked across Ryou's soul room and stopped a few feet from the bed. Do I dare to touch him? Would simply touching him kill him? Would his distaste for me run that deep? Does it even matter if he rejects me? _Yes_. Somehow this boy had weaseled himself into my life and was now a very important part of it. Maybe that's because he's the only one who understands me. Slowly I reached my hand out. Thoughts of rejection and hate plagued my mind making my hand move at a glacier-pace.

I closed my eyes as my fingers touched his cheek. Ryou's body stopped shaking and fell still. Thinking I had somehow killed my hikari I opened my eyes to find Ryou's chest rising and falling in a slow repetitive pattern. Relief washed through me again. I didn't kill Ryou after all. Letting out a sigh of relief I did what I had wanted to do when I first entered his soul room. I pulled Ryou closer to me and cradled him in my arms.

Ryou's now dusty snow-white hair brushed against my arm as he snuggled his head comfortingly against my chest. I contently watched as Ryou's chest rose and fell with his rhythmatic breathing. Why did this all of a suddenly seem so right? Snatching my arms back I jumped from Ryou's bed. His head fell against the pillows causing him to whimper softly as he pulled his legs up to his chest. What was I doing? What was that emotion? Shaking my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts I took a step back. What's happening to me? I tried to look more closely at Ryou- past the tangled white hair and ever so pale skin, past his frail body and compassionate face. But I couldn't even do that. All I could do was watch _him_. I tried to remove my eyes, to look at something else but I just couldn't bring myself to do even that.

Confusion took hold of me. Shaking my head from side to side I turned my back on Ryou and was about to leave when I glanced back. I noticed that Ryou was shivering. Poor thing, he had been through so much already. I walked back over to him and pulled the heavy feather comforter over him. I had to resist the urge to cradle him again. Turning my back I left the soul room without turning back around.

Opening my eyes it took me a few seconds to refocus. Yami was sitting across from me with his legs folded patiently. I noted he held the Hamza in one of his hands. Seeing that I was back Yami stood. "…Well?"

I followed his lead and stood too. "He's fine Yami."

Pausing a minute Yami looked at me. "Then what's wrong?"

"I said he's fine. Drop the subject Yami."

Holding his hands out in a 'no need to take offence' stance Yami said, "okay, okay Bakura. I believe you. No need to make a big deal out of it." Great individual

I gave Yami a scowl for that last comment. "Let's just leave the Shadow Realm." He nodded in agreement. We returned back to Yugi's room. Yugi immediately left his soul room and started to fuss over Yami's chest. "It's okay Aibou, I told you that before. The pain has nearly subsided."

"I know Yami, but I had to see for myself. You're sure your going to be okay?" Yami smiled at his hikari.

"Yes little one." With obvious reluctance Yugi stopped fussing over Yami. Rolling my eyes I left Yugi's room. I made it all the way to the door that lead into the game shop before I heard Yugi's feet racing down the stairs.

"Bakura, Bakura wait!"

I turned around "And why should I. I'm not here to watch you play lovey dovey with Yami."

Yugi's face became confused. "Lovey dovey? Bakura, I was just making sure Yami was all right. Are you feeling okay?"

I turned my back to Yami's hikari more than ready to leave. "Fine. Give my regards to Yami."

"But Bakura, please, you must tell me, is Ryou going to be okay? Can't you call him out? I want to see if he's okay."

Sighing I turned back towards Yugi. "…Yes. Ryou will be fine. No. I refuse to drag Ryou out right now, he's resting. He needs to regenerate his soul. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Yami popped up behind Yugi. One hand held the Hamza and the other was placed on Yugi's shoulder. Holding out the Hamza for me to take Yami spoke. "He's now trapped inside. He cannot escape." I eyed the item for a minute before grabbing it off him. Yami smiled. I turned my back to go but Yugi started to ask another question. "Bakura, umm, about Ryou-"

I turned to him. All this talking was becoming rather tedious. "What is it now hikari?"

I smiled inwardly as I saw a brief stunned look cross Yami's face. If he thinks we had became 'friends' or something he was wrong. Yugi started speaking again. "It's just that-"

I cut him off. "I'm sure once Ryou is feeling better he'll call you and tell you everything is all right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave. I turned my back on the multi hair coloured people and entered the game shop. The old man looked up at me as I entered but quickly turned his attention back to the customer who was at the counter. I gladly left the store. Outside it was already pretty dark and I had to remember which way I had come from on my way here. It was dark and depressing out, not to mention the ground was still wet.

I made my way back to my house. Opening the front door I entered into the hallway and kept walking until I reached the kitchen, with casualness I didn't feel I placed the Hamza on the counter. I had to do something so realizing I only ate once today I prepared myself a quick sandwich. Ryou was sleeping soundlessly in his soul room. I didn't want Ryou to leave my body, lest our souls separated too. However I knew he would have to come out eventually so I made my way to his room.

There I forced Ryou out of the Ring and back onto his real bed. I sighed in relief when our souls stayed one. I knew Ryou would need a lot of rest to regain his strength. I brushed a stray piece of hair from his face but stopped abruptly when I got that feeling again. Frowning I pulled Ryou's covers over his body then left his room. I travelled to the bathroom to use some of the medical stuff I'd seen Ryou using. I opened the medicine cabinet and was surprised by how much supplies we actually could fit in there. I had no idea what so ever about any of the stuff in there. Deciding to simply visually check my wounds I looked at my face in the mirror. Tiny scratches littered my body from the black oozed blades and my shoulder and leg were in horrible condition from those blasts Alef got on me in the Shadow Realm. Deciding it would be safer to NOT touch any of this stuff I left the bathroom. It would heal eventually anyway.

Though now I was really starting to feel the events from the day catch up with me. My body suddenly felt very fatigued. Leaning against the kitchen counter I felt as my eyes started to droop. I was about to go to bed when my fingers gently grazed the Hamza. Grasping it in my hand I looked down at the object that held my once friend. To think of all the things we've been through it all came down to this. I shook my head sadly. I placed the Hamza back on the counter and went to bed.

Before I could fall into a blissful sleep I needed to change out of my cloths. It was effort that I really didn't care to do but I knew I had to since they were torn and somewhat burnt in some areas. They were damp and didn't smell all that well either. After I changed I peered into Ryou's room for the last time this night. Something was different between us and it wasn't just the realization of my new role to my hikari. I resisted the urge to touch him again. Forcing myself to close the door I went back to my room where I gratefully and finally got to lay down.

I lied in my bed, too exhausted to think, too tired to stay awake. I fell into a dreamless sleep. Until my slumber filled with memories from the past.

_Alef stood away from Malik and me. "I don't know Bakura, stealing is wrong."_

_Before I could answer Malik spoke up. "Ah, come on Alef. I know your hungry but that doesn't mean you have to starve. Quit being such a baby."_

_Alef stomped his foot in protest. "But I could never be as good as you guys, come on, I'm younger."_

_Malik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, only by one year."_

"_So! One year's a lot."_

_I stepped between them. "Look Alef. You're new to the whole street thing so we'll give you an easy one. If you can do it then you're in. If not then I'm sorry but you'd only be a burden." Alef nodded his head uncertainly. "Bakura?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I do this, do you promise to watch over me?" I knew Malik was looking at me. Waiting for my response. "Of course kid. We look after our own. We have only a few rules and they're pretty basic. The bounty you steal on your own is yours, the bounty you steal as a team gets split equally. We watch out for one another and nobody EVER gets left behind. If you pass the test then I can guarantee you the same fate as mine and Maliks… a fate of riches!"_

_Alef nodded his head. Malik took Alef by the shoulders and started to walk off with him. I watched, keeping silent as Malik stopped and pointed out a fruit stand. Alef just stood there so Malik gave him a push forward. I smiled as Alef turned around and yelled at Malik for pushing him but the sandy-haired thief just shrugged and looked away. Eyeing Malik, Alef took a step forward before concentrating on the task at hand._

_We had found Alef a week ago. He was sitting in the shadows of a particularly stinky ally; hands over is face hiding his tears. "Yo kid, what's wrong?" Malik had bent down and removed Alef's hands from his face. "You okay?" While Malik was talking to Alef I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Uh, Malik-"_

"_Not now, Bakura." He waved his hand in dismissal._

"_Malik-"_

"_I said-"_

"_LOOK!" I watched as Malik noticed the blood that covered the surrounding walls and floor. Alef turned on his side revealing that his side was cut and bleeding. But this blood wasn't coming from him. He couldn't bleed this much if he tried. _

"_Kid, what happened here?" We could only whisper the question. Neither of us dared to._

_Alef ignored Malik and buried his face in his shirt. We could barely here Alef's muffled cry. "My, my mother and farther, they, they tried to protect me. I- I escaped but when I came back…" The boy faltered and shakily pointed at the corner of the ally. Both Malik and I took a step back as we saw what the boy was pointing at. Two lifeless figures were stacked on top of each other, their bodies looked deformed and the joints bent in unnatural positions. Their lifeless eyes stared blankly at us. "…Ra," I whispered._

_Malik waved his hand in front of my face to grab my attention. I looked at him and without moving his head he darted his eyes to the snivelling Alef. I nodded. Malik bent back down over Alef and pulled him up. The boy looked a lot younger then he really was. He struggled briefly but Malik quickly took control. We practically had to drag him out of the bloody alley. _

_He's been with us ever since._

_Personally I hoped he past the test. Both Malik and I had gotten really attached to the little guy in the short time we've known him, saved him. It's only been one week since that day. But sadly, we can't afford to have dead weight on the team. He'd be the death of us if he was actually useless._

_Malik walked back over to me. He stood beside me and spoke. "I think he's gonna make it."_

_I looked at him. "I hope so, he's watched us long enough to know what to do. Besides, I'm getting used to having him around."_

"_Me too."_

"_Then you'll just have to put up with me forever." Alef said munching on an apple._

_Malik smiled. "I told you it wasn't right to starve."_

"_So don't." Alef held out two more apples. Malik gave me a proud glance before he promptly started laughing as he took the apple from Alef's outstretched hand. Before long we were all in tears from laughing so hard._

I opened my eyes groggily. Standing up I headed into the kitchen, sat down and stared at the Hamza. My mind turned to thoughts of why Alef betrayed me in the end. Once upon a time when we were all really good friends… I got up and left the kitchen.

I really am alone here, I thought. Except for a traitorous friend and an ex-Pharaoh… and Ryou. My thoughts turned once again to the boy I had stumbled on upon leaving the Ring. I wonder if I acted the way I did because he had reminded me of Alef. Someone so innocent, yet hiding so much. Could I trust that type of person again…? Ryou's type, Ryou? Sighing I went to his room.

Slowly I opened his door and walked into his room. He was still sleeping; I thought he would be. It would be awhile yet before he wakes. He reminded me so much of Alef when we had first found him. Not a friend in the world. But I had to remind myself Ryou was indeed nothing like Alef. Nothing.

The sun was well out in the sky now and seemed to shine on his hair. I went back to his bed and sat down next to him like I had the day before. I smiled as he sleepily moved closer to me. His head had found its way onto my lap again. I just sat there. Reminiscing on past events and thoughts. Ryou let out a small 'sigh' and it made my lips quirk up in a slight smile. I looked down at him. He slept so peacefully and he was so innocent, how could I have beaten him? It was only a few days ago, and yet it seemed like an eternity.

I pulled the Ring that had lain dormant over my chest since I had all but lost him and placed it back over Ryou's head- where it belonged. I brushed Ryou's hair from his face one last time before I gently slipped out from under my hikari. Mine. He whimpered again so sighing I sat down on the floor next to his bed. I had every intention to pull the covers up over his shoulders but stopped before I did. Seeing my Ring on Ryou gave me comfort, like everything was okay now, like it's the same as before.

Ryou's arm sleepily extended and gripped at the pillows. "No." I said to myself. Yami's shirt had failed to cover his arm fully and it was still bruised, fading, but still bruised. No, things aren't going to be the same as before. Never as before. As long as I still live- and that _will_ be for a long time, then I swear that no more harm will come to the youth that's asleep before me now. I have caused more than enough pain so now I'll make sure he experiences more than enough happiness. I closed my eyes, remembering a similar oath taken for Alef.

It may appear that I am repeating history, but something inside- my connection to Ryou perhaps, told me that this time it would be different, so different.

I got to my feet and pulled the blankets over Ryou. He snuggled comfortably under the warmth. Yes, maybe this time things will work out. But for now I will wait, wait untill Ryou wakes and maybe, just maybe he'll forgive me. I know that's a lot to ask, but I've decided to become his guardian. Ever since I saw him hanging up in Alef's mind- I knew I was destined to protect this little mortal. And perhaps, just perhaps I will no longer be alone.

If Ryou will forgive me.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) Draggy2

If you read my story, please leave a review. I'd love to know it's still being read, it would really make my day.


	15. Tribute To Reviewers

Since about half my script ago I knew I was gonna do this, read it or not.  It's really, simply, praise to my readers since they've been doing nothing but that for me throughout my script. ^-^ Hee, I know I like receiving it and I've only signalled out one of my readers, but I do have you all to thank.  You were so encouraging, I was really happy throughout the last couple of weeks because of your kind words.  So, even if you left only one review… did anybody only leave one?  Well, then I've (naturally) included you.  So, thank you!  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Sarina Fannel

You were my very first reviewer, a wonder since I had already fallen in love with two of your scripts.  You always left those cheerful faces ^_^ and always asked for more and your reviews always had a nice compliment in them.  Thank You!  And you were one of the people I knew would read and review my chapters frequently, thank you.

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Asian Angel 12

Whenever I read your name I just know your going to ask if this'll turn into a Yaoi, and guess what, it did!  It figures that last one would be your favourite- if it wasn't I'd probably sitting at home hitting my hand over my head.  Yay, I'm so glad you liked it.  I don't know about a sequel, but I'm thinking about a prequel.  There would be no Yaoi in it, would you still read it? 

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Bishiehuggler

First off, thanks for telling me about the anonymous reviewer thing.  Nobody else said anything.  It was soo kind of you to mention.  Thanx for that, really.  Thanx for the sympathy on the no Internet thing, but if I had it, could I really pull my brother off the computer to type out my script?  Still… I wish I did… I know you have yet to read the last chapter.  I wonder what you'll write.

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Shinimegami

You were one of first, but I haven't heard from you since.  Have you been reading my script?

Ë 

Ë 

Ë shadowkatXmen

Your just like Shinimegami, where did you guys go??

Ë 

Ë 

Ë crystaldraygon98

Okay, this has been bugging me since I read it.  Your story does NOT suck!  It was one of the first I read and I loved it, so don't say that.  ((Of couse you didn't know that 'cos I hadn't left a review 'cos I saved it to floppy and took it home to read, please forgive me!! That was kinda bad of me.  Sob.))  Hehe, but I did love that comment about Bakura rolling around in Ryous a bed, heehee.  Thanx!  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Well Done!!! 

What a name to call yourself. ^.-  Thanx for answering when I asked a question.  And I don't know about a sequel, but maybe a prequel.  What do you think?  (?- meaning a question, meaning, answer)  ^.^

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Calen

Oh, yay!  My fic was one of your favourite, smiling wildly, yay!  You always seemed ready for another chapter, yes you did, no better compliment then saying you really truly loved it, thank you!

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Angel-Belle

Heehee, you were so nice. Even when I asked for advice you responded, knowing the answer or no and refused to push anything on me, just your opinion.  Like I said, so nice.  I guess you weren't an Alef fan, I don't think anybody was, maybe you guys will go easier on him with the last chapters view into the past, of course, then again, maybe not.

Ë 

Ë 

Ë SpookyChild

Yay, if it wasn't for you I NEVER would have known to save it under web page.  A huge thank you goes to you.  Nobody else knew.  (or at least never told me…)  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Dark Magician Girl/RyouFan

Oh wow, my number uno fan.  You know you left about 29 reviews, no kidding.  I could always count on you to have left a review, even if nothing was typed.  And if I was away for long you always asked if I was okay, thank you.  Sorry about the last chapter I had NO idea you didn't like yaoi's, One other commented on this too although the majority does I will write a double ending, just the last few paragraphs, so that this story doesn't stay a big disappointment.  I hope you like the new ending 'cos I haven't typed it yet. I just read all your reviews over and I now have this stupid happy grin on.  I'm soo happy you loved my script… up to a point, and that you love my writing.  And telling me to stop fretting over my chapters and, and, well, for everything!  THANK YOU!! 

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Cettie-girl

The Millennium Question mark was never my intention, sorry it turned out that way, but I have formatted since then, have you gone back to see what it looks it?

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Shadowfire

Phew, you had me worried there for a moment.  I hadn't heard from you in a while and I was starting to doubt if you were still there.  Lotsa faith I have eh.  Sorry about that, and thank you for reviewing. 

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Scullyrumpus21 

^______________^ I know you because you did that on your review to me.  Thanx for the lovely compliment!

Ë 

Ë 

Ë No Name 

I took your advise abd made my paragraphs shorter, for the most part.

Ë 

Ë 

Ë R Amythest

Yes, at the beginning Bakura was Bakura.  Thanks for telling me to space the three periods but shortly after I fixed the formatting so it was okay.  ^-^ I love Ryou, he's my favourite character but I also like it when he gets hurt too, but that's okay, I would never have him go through so much pain for nothing.  Hmmm, so you were pretty new too, I swear I've read something of yours, but its killing me because I just don't know what!!

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Meaghan (pokemeg2000) 

Oh no, another one reviewer.  That's okay because at least I know someone (you) read my script and liked it, better than the alternative, but then you go and not review again and your lost to me, missing.  Thanks for reviewing. 

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Hella Good

Oh I'm glad you liked it and I didn't stop writing, see, see. It's finished.

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Neko Oni

You were the one who came up with the most reasonable reason to keep the name as is!  It involved actual thought and I thank you for it. 

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Ooops, sorry            but I can't get the bullet in.  And even though you can be multiple people I'm gonna treat you as one!  Let's see, you gave me two thumbs up and REALLY liked my script… almost as much as Dark Magician Girl.  That must really be a lot.  I had no idea so many people loved my script, thank you.  Sorry, but I said Tuesday, and it is Tuesday, could've been Monday (stupid no internet) but it isn't.   Hum um, and the reason I have big spaces at the bottom of my scripts (sorry, that must throw you off when you realize the scripts over and you thought it wasn't)  Is simply the way I save it.  (In Web Layout View as a web page.)  I love the Web Layout View, sorry again.  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë kuroi Bara no Twilight

Ooops, sorry for the cliffhanger.  I don't think anyone but the writer likes them.  You really don't like to be left hanging do you?  But at least you didn't fall in the end.  (stupid puns)  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë someone/somebody 

Geese, the creative names people come up with.  (I wrote something like that before too though so I have no right to complain.)  Hey someone, are you the same as Somebody.  Just curious.  You better be kidding.  Actually you reminded me of a friend, yep.  Sorry this isn't as great as some of the others but my creativity at saying stuff is kinda wearing thin…  So I'll just say Thank You for reviewing!  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë KittyKatie

I'm glad you liked my script, sorry for the wait, but for the most part you didn't need to wait long.  ^_^

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Duelist Kaomi

I won't ask about the pixie stix, jello, and mini donates.  But I must say I'm glad you put your name in when you didn't sign up that one day.  Phew.  I'm glad that you like my script.  Yep, poor Alef.  I know that's the exact opposite of what you said but its true, so many people don't like him, well, obviously because he's the villain of my story and you know, tries to kill Ryou and Bakura.  But nobody loves _him_! (Don't start.)  No matter what Ryou and Bakura will be loved… but Alef?   

Ë 

Ë 

Ë --NC-- of the Unholy Quintet 

I can't believe you waved a brick at me… but I forgive you, you had a good cause!  So, how was my script?  Are are glad its done.  HEY!   Put that brick down or I'll be forced to throw this Bakura plushie doll at you.  Uh, (looks at doll, at brick, at doll, at brick…)  On second thought I don't think I will…  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Katana 

Wow, I must compliment you.  When you want to give a compliment you GIVE a compliment.  It was soo nice to read.  Am I really that talented?  Watch what you say or I might get conceited… and I know YOU want a sequel, your not alone… tells ya something doesn't it, but I don't think I'm going to do one.  Don't cry yet hold on.  I'm not done with this story don't worry.  I want to do a prequel.  You know, back into ancient Egypt.  I only wish I could have made Bakura more eviler… sigh.

Ë 

Ë 

Ë DBZ MASTER TORY 

Thanks for the threat from Vegeta.  I like Dragon Ball Z too.  Gohon, shush, you don't have to agree.  Yep, well, I hope you enjoyed my flick.  You seemed pretty upset at me for what I did to poor Ryou.  Tell Ryou I said sorry, but at least I never glonked him off the head… uh, give him this bandage too…  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Mashida 

I have one thing to say to you.  Uh hum, "Why thank you."  Not long, but to the point.  I love compliments…

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Shadowfire

I'm glad you like my story.  Aren't you glad Bakura's safe!

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Aurora82

Oh, thank you, thank you for thinking I'm good at fanfics.  By now you can tell my heads getting really big from praise.  I just hope your insanities in check.  Did I post the new chapter in time.  Did I, did I? 

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Baki-chan 

Yes, thank you for saying such a kind thing.  I know, it must've been sooo annoying to read the same thing over again, but well, what's done is done.  I don't think I'm going to do one point perspective after this story because you can't just say so and so felt so and so after something happened.  That character must physically SHOW how (s)he felt at that time.  Plus you must continuously explain _why _someone did this or that, and you really just don't want to.  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Yurianna Syta

Trickery!!!  You can't use chibi spray!!  Tsk, tsk.  I actually had to think of what you said in your cute wittle baby voice.  Well, at least you got more.  

Ë 

Ë 

Ë unregistered 

Well, the last chapter is up!  Please enjoy, please!

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Shenya 

Thank YOU!  I'm glad you liked the ending and thought it to be a great fic.  Sighing in relief.  Like I said.  Thank You.

Ë 

Ë 

Ë Kawaii Shimegami

Yay, I'm glad you thought it was good.  I think I will keep up the good work.  My poor fingers, typed so much…

Ë 

Ë 

Ë dmj 

Tsk, dmj, of course I can write a non-yaoi chapter.  It would sadden me greatly if it was solely the _very_ ending ruined the whole story for you.   So I hope the new ending will be much better for you.  And be honest, but if it doesn't satisfy you, then and only then will I say 'that's too bad.'  But otherwise I'm glad you liked my story.  Thanks for speaking up by the way, Dark Magician Girl ain't a Yaoi fan either so you're not alone.

Okay, I did have a few one time reviewers, thank you guys for reviewing.  Geese, I had no idea I had so many people liking my script.  If I was an anime character my mouth would drop and my eyes would get extremely large.  Phew, well, even though I already said this, THANK YOU EVERYONE!!  And just to let you know the order I thanked you in is by my first reviewer to last, not for any reason other than that's how I picked your names out of my wonderful reviews.  You guys truly are wonderful.  Can I say that too many times?  No, good.  Wonderful!!   


End file.
